Monster
by Miura Raichi
Summary: Semakin banyak dari kalian yang membuat perjanjian dengan kami para Monster, maka kami akan semakin kuat. Tapi mengapa kali ini kami lengah? HunHan, KaiSoo and ChanBaek as point of view couple. Yaoi. mature content (menyusul)
1. Chapter 1

Title : Monster

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : T otw M :V

Pairing : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek

Genre : Fantasy, a little bit horror (di beberapa bagian) and romance.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semakin banyak dari kalian yang membuat perjanjian dengan kami para Monster, maka kami akan semakin kuat. Tapi mengapa kali ini kami lengah?

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI** **, MATURE CONTENT!,** **Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **Dan sekali lagi, ini hanya FIKSI. Tidak nyata dan asli karangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jauh di dunia yang berbeda dari dunia manusia, ada sebuah tempat yang tak akan dijamah siapa pun. Yang tak akan disentuh manusia seujung jari, hanya untuk para makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang lain. Tuhan tidak hanya menciptakan manusia di Dunia ini. Salah satunya, adalah makhluk dengan kekuatan magis yang hidup lebih lama dari manusia.

Mereka diyakini adalah kaum yang melahirkan Vampire, Warewolf, dan makhluk mengerikan lainnya yang dikenal manusia sejak jaman dahulu yang hingga akhirnya menjadi momok menakutkan yang membekas pada siapa saja. Mereka adalah pembuka gerbang sekaligus jembatan dari langit paling kelam yang dihuni oleh makhluk mengerikan yang bertugas untuk menghancurkan manusia dengan segala muslihat mereka.

Kaum ini tak memiliki nama tetap, namun mereka memiliki nama sesuai dengan tempat yang mereka datangi. Anugerah dari Tuhan untuk mereka adalah wajah rupawan yang tak akan dimakan usia, yang setiap ketika mereka berumur35 tahun, wajah mereka akan kembali seperti layaknya berumur 22 tahun. Begitu seterusnya hingga saatnya nanti dunia hancur. Kekuatan magis yang kuat, bahkan kabarnya kekuatan mereka bisa mengabulkan apapun yang diminta oleh sang peminta. Umur panjang, kematian yang bisa di undur, kematian yang bisa di percepat, keabadian, kekuatan bahkan harta yang berlimpah. Apapun. Namun, bayarannya adalah jiwa mereka nanti akan menjadi budak mereka di Neraka ketika tiba mereka kembali.

Mereka diyakini adalah anak dari Lucifer, sang malaikat namun beberapa mengatakan ia adalah ayahnya Iblis yang membangkang Tuhan.

Karena hukumannya, ia bersumpah menghancurkan anak cucu Adam. Dan kaum ini dipercaya adalah keturunan langsung sang Lucifer. Mereka ada di dunia yang lain, dekatnya seperti jarak antara tangan yang menyentuh kertas dengan kertas itu sendiri, namun tak akan bisa disentuh. Semakin banyak yang meminta dari mereka, kekuatan mereka akan semakin kuat dan budak mereka akan semakin banyak di Neraka nantinya.

Mereka banyak melakukan tipu muslihat. Karena kehebatan mereka, langit menamai mereka Iblis di balik layar. Namun manusia sejak jaman dahulu kala menyebut mereka dengan nama..

Monster.

.

.

.

Sesosok lelaki dengan surai hitamnya duduk disebuah meja panjang. Beberapa bentuk peralatan makan ada disana. Ia duduk tenang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

Di ruangan itu, hanya ada sinar berwarna merah dan warna kebiruan gelap. Ia adalah sang Monster yang ditakuti oleh kaum manusia. Lebih tepatnya, kaum manusia sendirilah yang menamai mereka monster. Ya, 'mereka'. Ia dan saudara-saudaranya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar berjalan dengan tenang dan penuh keyakinan. Mereka duduk di meja makan itu.

Lelaki berambut semerah darah menatap saudaranya yang tanpa ekspresi menatapnya.

"Wajahmu tak pernah berubah sejak dunia ini diciptakan, sejak ayah kita ada di dunia karena hukumannya." Ujar sang Monster berambut merah. Monster dengan surai hitam itu mendengus.

"Dan wajah terlalu banyak ekspresimu itu tidak berubah dan sama sekali tak memiliki ciri khas." Jawabnya sekenanya sang pemilik rambut hitam.

"Sudahkah kalian menuntaskan misi? Berapa banyak yang mengabdi dan memanggil kalian?" tanya sang rambut berwarna pirang platina.

Mereka di panggil berdasarkan keinginan dari manusia itu sendiri. Biasanya, rambut mereka adalah lambang dari perasaan terburuk manusia. Rambut hitam kelam adalah lambang hati yang bingung, marah, sedih dan campuran segala warna emosi hingga akhirnya membentuk hitam. Keinginan manusia dengan sang pemilik rambut hitam biasanya tak banyak, hanya 1 namun terkadang kelewatan bodohnya. Seperti meminta orang yang mereka cintai untuk dibangkitkan. Ia bisa saja mengabulkannya, namun sang tubuh yang telah dibangkitkanlah yang akhirnya akan memohon untuk dimatikan kembali, hingga akhirnya yang sudah mati namun hidup kembali memohon padanya dan membuatnya semakin kuat, dan roh itu berubah menjadi budaknya di Neraka. Segala bentuk permohonan dan bila dikabulkan akan otomatis menjadi budaknya di Neraka nanti.

Rambut berwarna merah biasanya adalah lambang dari rasa benci, marah, kesal, ingin membunuh dan menghancurkan apapun. Sang pemilik rambut merah biasanya mengabulkan permintaan orang yang serakah ingin menghancurkan suatu kaum atau membunuh seseorang yang menghambat mereka, atau biasanya ia juga mengabulkan keinginan orang rakus yang tamak akan kekayaan. Ia yang paling banyak diinginkan oleh manusia, hingga untuk sekarang semenjak Lucifer dihukum dan ia diberi tugas, ia yang memiliki banyak budak di Neraka.

Dan sang pemilik rambut platina adalah lambang rasa nafsu yang berlebihan. Nafsu akan seksual, nafsu akan kepuasan duniawi. Ia juga adalah lambang dari rasa haus dan keinginan yang terlalu kuat hingga akhirnya ingin melakukan segala cara, bahkan melakukan cara terburuk untuk mendapatkan keinginannya. Sang pemilik rambut platina terkenal sedikit psikopat dibanding sang pemilik surai lainnya. Bila pemilik surai lainnya akan memanggil angin atau air yang ketika mengurung sang pembuat perjanjian atau yang ingin di hancurkan oleh sang pembuat berjanjian untuk dihancurkan dengan cara menyerap tubuh mereka dan mengahancurkannya, maka ia berbeda.

Ia akan memenggal satu persatu anggota tubuh. Memotong kaki, tangan, lalu yang terakhir memenggal kepala hingga putus baru tubuh itu dikumpulkan oleh angin atau air yang ia datangkan untuk dibawa ke Neraka, nasib nyawa dari tubuh yang sudah ia potongpun akan sama seperti kondisi dari tubuhnya, hanya saja ia memiliki kepala. Ia akan berjalan merangkak dan tak akan lebih tinggi dari sang rambut platina. Sementara nasib sang pengikat perjanjian sebenarnya sedikit lebih beruntung bila berhadapan dengannya. Ia akan menyentuh kepala sang pembuat perjanjian dan langsung menarik nyawanya tanpa perasaan hingga sang nyawa akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit dan tubuhnya akan seketika hancur. Dan sang nyawa akan selalu merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat bila membangkang darinya.

Ialah yang sedikit lebih kejam dari pemilik surai lainnya.

"Kau pikir menyelesaikannya semudah kau berbicara?" tanya sang surai merah. Sang rambut platina menyeringai.

"Ayolah, kau yang paling banyak diinginkan oleh manusia-manusia di luar sana. Mereka adalah dirimu." Sindir sang rambut platina. Sementara sang rambut merah malah tertawa keras seolah ia membenarkan ucapan sang platina.

Pemilik surai hitam itu berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya sang platina. Sang rambut hitam terdiam dan melirik sedikit.

"Ke dunia manusia."

"Kau belum dipanggil."

"Itu urusanku." Jawaban finalnya menyelesaikan segalanya lalu ia kembali berjalan dan menghilang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

YOU CAN CALL ME MONSTER~!/berisikmbk

Halo!

Masih hawanya Monster. Sebenarnya dari awal nonton teasernya Monster udah kepikiran mau bikin fictnya. Baru sekarang tapi terwujud.

Oh iya, fict ini sebenarnya main couplenya adalah Hunhan, ChanBaek dan KaiSoo. Tapi couple lain bisa muncul sesuai kalau kalian pengin :* (emang elu monster mbak?)

Dan satu lagi, satu couple bisa jadi mendapatkan 2-3 chapter sendiri di fict ini, jadi dimohon sabar ya. ^^

Next, i just need some review from you!

Sign,

Raichi.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Monster

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : M :V

Pairing : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek

Genre : Fantasy, a little bit horror (di beberapa bagian) and romance.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semakin banyak dari kalian yang membuat perjanjian dengan kami para Monster, maka kami akan semakin kuat. Tapi mengapa kali ini kami lengah?

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI** **, MATURE CONTENT!,** **Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **Dan sekali lagi, ini hanya FIKSI. Tidak nyata dan asli karangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **China, 899 Masehi.**

Langit malam kali ini dihiasi dengan gemuruh petir dan hujan deras yang memberikan hawa dingin yang menggigit. Siapa pun akan lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik selimut, mematikan segala bentuk cahaya dan dibuai oleh lembutnya alam tidur.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang lelaki yang nampak sibuk dengan gulungan-gulungan kertas dan tumpukan buku tua. Di ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu, ia sengaja meletakkan banyak lilin agar matanya tak lelah ketika membaca gulungan dan buku-buku tua yang ia dapatkan.

Ia adalah Xi Luhan. Putera satu-satunya dari 3 bersaudara. Ia adalah anak terakhir dan kedua kakak perempuannya telah dipersunting oleh Pangeran dari kerajaan yang bersaudara dengan kerajaannya. Kedua orangtuanya yang seorang Raja dan Ratu sangat dikenal dan dihormati oleh para bangsawan sekaligus rakyat karena terkenal oleh sifat adil dan memperhatikan keinginan dari warganya.

Berbeda dari sang ayah yang lebih suka meminum alkohol ketika penat, bermain musik, berburu ketika datang masa untuk berburu di kerajaan, membuat puisi dan bermain politik, atau ibunya yang sedikit lebih menyukai seni melukis dan berhias diri, ia lari dari segalanya.

Ia lebih menyukai berdiam di dalam kastil, membaca buku dan mengurung diri dari palsunya dunia luar. Sehingga rakyatnya tak begitu mengenal sosok sang Pangeran. Tetapi karena kecerdasan sang pangeran tunggal akan puisinya, rakyat mengenalnya sebagai 'Rusa putih bisu dari Istana'. Ia sendiri tak tahu sebutan ini diciptakan oleh siapa namun ia tak terganggu oleh sebutan itu.

"Buku ini luar biasa..." desisnya perlahan sambil terkagum-kagum dengan sebuah tulisan di dalam buku tua yang ia temukan. Bila seluruh buku sudah habis dibacanya, ia akan memerintahkan seluruh pengawal atau pegawai istana untuk mencarikannya buku-buku yang belum pernah ia baca.

Ia menutup buku itu dan meletakkan kembali dengan senyum namun dibarengi helaan nafasnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan itu dan kembali lagi besok. Ia duduk seharian dan keluar hanya untuk makan, sepertinya wajar kalau ia merasa tubuhnya sangat pegal sekarang.

Seorang lelaki tua mendatangi dirinya. "Selamat malam, Pangeran. Bagaimana buku yang sudah kami cari tadi pagi? Apakah cocok dengan selera anda?" Sang pelayan bertanya dengan nada sopan seperti biasanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, cukup menarik. Banyak buku dari kalian yang sudah aku baca. Sepertinya aku ingin yang ringan untuk besok. Bisa kau carikan aku sebuah karya karangan dari pengarang yang cukup terkenal? Tidak masalah kalau itu karya yang lama." Sang pelayan hanya tersenyum.

"Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mencarinya besok, Tuanku." Balas sang pelayan. Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan dengan pelan. Matanya tiba-tiba tidak fokus dan kepalanya berat. Kakinya terasa lemah untuk berjalan, bahkan hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya.

BRUK!

"Tuan? Pangeran?! Apa anda baik-baik saja? Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya sang pelayan yang kaget ketika melihat Luhan terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sungguh berat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Luhan dengan nada lemah namun tak melepaskan senyumnya.

"Biar saya bantu, Pangeran." Ujarnya lalu membantu Luhan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Luhan tidak melawan ketika sang pelayan setia membantunya membawa ke kamarnya. Di pikiran Luhan, ia hanya kelelahan.

Ya, kalau itu memang benar.

.

.

.

Sang mentari bersinar lebih terang setelah malam diguyur oleh hujan dan airnya membersihkan udara yang bercampur dengan nafas para manusia munafik. Udara jauh lebih sejuk, namun tidak seperti wajah lelaki tampan cenderung cantik di dalam sebuah kamar. Ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah muram. Tadi pagi, dokter istana datang dan memeriksanya. Dokter mengatakan, tubuhnya sudah di ambang batas. Ia kelelahan ekstrem dan ia mengatakan, tubuhnya harus benar-benar istirahat dan dia harus lepas dari rutinitasnya yang membaca buku. Setidaknya ia harus berolahraga dengan mengelilingi taman kerajaan di pagi hari. Hidupnya sudah tidak sehat.

"Yang benar saja, aku hanya kurang terkena matahari sedikit, kok. Bukan kelelahan ekstrem." Desisnya perlahan dengan nada sebal. Pintu diketuk dan dibuka oleh pelayan setianya yang sudah berumur kepala 5 bersama dua pelayan wanita yang membawakan ia sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Pangeran." Sapanya ramah dan mulai memandu pelayan untuk menyiapkan ia sarapan. Luhan menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak suka dokter istana, ia pembual." Bukan membalas sapaan, Luhan mendengus dan berkata yang sedikit 'menggigit' sang pelayan setia. Ia memandangi sarapan berupa bubur dan beberapa sayuran dan jenis masakan lainnya.

"Apa maksud anda, Pangeran? Apakah saya berbuat kesalahan?" Luhan membelakkan matanya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, sungguh!. Maksudku, dokter istana itu berbohong. Aku tidak kelelahan ekstrem, hanya sedikit kelelahan dan memang aku akui aku jarang nyaris tidak pernah tersentuh matahari. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku kelelahan ekstrem." Jelasnya. Sang pelayan tersenyum kecil. Luhan mulai menikmati sarapannya namun ia teringat sesuatu. "Hei, sudah kau bawakan aku buku yang aku minta?" tanya Luhan dengan matanya yang nampak bersinar kecil. Sang pelayan berwajah khawatir.

"Tuanku, sebaiknya anda istirahat saja hari ini dan ikuti saran dokter istana. Saya khawatir anda akan semakin kelelahan." Sang pelayan membungkuk sedikit.

"Dan kau akan biarkan aku menjadi bangkai satu hari karena bosan? Kau ingin biarkan aku seperti mayat hidup tanpa buku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada memelas. Sang pelayan setia menghela nafas. Ia melirik 2 orang pelayan wanita dan menginterupsi mereka untuk pergi dari kamar sang pangeran. Mereka menunduk patuh dan pergi dari kamar Luhan.

"Pangeran Luhan, saya sudah merawat anda dari anda kecil. Maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi terkadang saya menganggap anda sudah seperti anak saya sendiri. Saya sangat menyayangi anda, karena itu saya akan mengikuti saran dari dokter istana. Anda harus sehat, Tuanku." Sang pelayan membungkuk lalu menatap kembali Luhan dengan wajahnya yang muram.

"Aku tiba-tiba jadi tak berselera makan." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin dan membuang wajahnya dari makanannya. Sang pelayan kebingungan dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah pangeran, saya memang sudah menemukan satu karya sastra yang cukup terkenal. Ia adalah pengarang dari kota kerajaan lain. Saya akan berikan bukunya setelah anda memakan sarapan anda. Tapi anda juga harus mau mengikuti saran dari dokter istana, anda akan saya bawa berkeliling kompleks istana agar menikmati udara luar." Sang pelayan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Luhan yang tersenyum lebar mendengar penawaran sang pelayan istana. Ia mengangguk dan langsung melahap sarapannya. Sang pelayan tersenyum ketika menatap Pangeran dari keluarga kerajaan tempatnya mengabdi.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan di taman buatan kerajaannya. Di belakangnya, ada 2 orang pelayan wanita, 3 penjaga dan satu pelayan setianya. Luhan menatapi pohon dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau taman kerajaan sudah lebih rapi dari terakhir kali aku berkeliling disini." Luhan berujar kagum ketika menatapi pohon tinggi yang rindak, semak yang di rawat dengan baik, rumput yang di pangkas dengan rapi dan udara yang lebih sejuk.

"Ya, Tuan. Sudah sewajarnya. Terakhir anda berjalan-jalan di taman kerajaan adalah ketika anda berumur 10 tahun, dan sekarang anda berumur 21 tahun."

"Ah, benarkah? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Mungkin memang aku harusnya lebih peduli pada sekitarku ketimbang menjadi penyendiri yang membaca buku?" Luhan terkekeh kecil. Perasaannya ringan seperti daun yang terbang ketika lepas dari pohon. Mungkin perasaan nyaman ini tercipta karena udara yang cenderung sejuk meski matahari bersinar terang dan langit bersih dengan hiasan awan. Para pelayan dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum.

"Tetapi karena buku-buku itulah, Tuanku menjadi seorang cerdas dikalangan istana. Anda bahkan terkenal sekali bahkan sampai ke penjuru negeri dengan puisi buatan Tuan." Puji sang pelayan. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan kembali menikmati semilir angin dan gesekan daun yang tercipta karenanya. Matanya tak akan dapat melihat satu tubuh berdiri di atas salah satu dahan pohon. Tubuhnya tinggi jangkung dengan surai hitam pekat sepekat matanya. Wajahnya tenang cenderung tanpa ekspresi. Pakaiannya berbeda dengan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh manusia yang tak bisa menatapnya.

"Ah...lelaki yang cantik sekali. Sayang ia nampaknya teguh pada agamanya dan tak akan mendekati hitam.." Desisnya sembari menjilati bibirnya. Matanya tak lepas dari sang pangeran tunggal, ia nampak berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana cara serigala mendapatkan buruannya.." desis sang lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu dengan seringainya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menghilang ketika semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji sang pengawal setia kerajaan, Luhan mendapatkan bayarannya. Ia beristirahat sembari membaca sebuah buku sastra terbaik yang sudah dijanjikan sang kepala pelayan. Ia terenyuh dengan setiap untai kata yang di tulis oleh sang penulis. Ia ada di taman istana, sendirian dan duduk disana. Ia tak mau diganggu.

Sesuai keinginannya, penjaga, pelayan bahkan sang kepala pelayan yang setia pun tak mendekatinya. Mereka menjauh karena tanpa di jaga pun, sebenarnya istana mereka sudah sangat aman. Luhan baru menyadari kalau membaca disini sebenarnya lebih baik. Udara yang segar, berbeda bila di dalam ruangan. Akan terasa sedikit pengap. Namun, konsentrasinya lebih baik bila di dalam ruangan. Karena itu ia selalu mengurung diri dan ini kali pertamanya membaca di luar ruangan.

Semilir angin lembut menerbangkan rambut sang Pangeran Luhan. Wajar banyak kalangan mengatakan ia cantik. Sepertinya kecantikan sang Ratu mendominasi wajahnya ketimbang wajah tampan sang Raja. Kulitnya bersih, dan karena kebiasaannya yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan untuk membaca dan belajar, kulitnya bahkan jernih sekali. Siapapun akan bisa melihat nadi berwarna biru dan hijau. Bahkan di belakang lehernya pun akan terlihat. Hidungnya mungil dan mancung dengan wajah tirus namun apel pipinya selalu merona.

Matanya sungguh cantik. Siapa pun yang menatap matanya akan menyadari kalau matanya seolah berkilauan. Rambutnya berwarna kecokelatan dan panjang hingga sebahu. Ia mengikatnya selalu. Rambut yang sangat halus.

Luhan menutup bukunya tatkala mendengar sebuah siulan suara lelaki. Siulan yang cenderung tenang dan ia tak pernah mendengar siulan seperti itu di istana. Matanya mencari hingga menemukan layang-layang berwarna merah yang terbang tinggi. Luhan tersenyum.

Ia menandai batas bacaannya dan mendekati pagar tinggi istananya yang cukup tinggi. Disana, ia menemukan sosok asing yang entah mengapa begitu eksotis.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam. Ia menerbangkan layang-layang sembari bersiul. Angin yang datang kembali menerbangkan tinggi layang-layang itu seolah ia memang ingin menerbangkan layang-layang sang lelaki.

Lelaki tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat, mata hitam, garis wajah yang misterius, ekspresi tenang cenderung tanpa emosi dan kulit seputih salju.

Mata lelaki itu bertatapan dengan mata Luhan secara tak sengaja. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya sang lelaki bermata hitam pekat itu berhenti bersiul dan melepaskan layang-layangnya. Luhan menatap layang-layang itu.

"Mengapa kau lepaskan layang-layang itu? Bagaimana kalau ia tak akan kau gapai?" tanya Luhan pada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Untuk apa aku gapai ketika ia berhasil menemukan tempat lain dan pemilik lain nantinya? kau tidak bisa menahan sesuatu yang pada dasarnya bukan milikmu." Balas sang lelaki itu dengan tenang. Luhan kaget mendengar penuturannya namun ia tersenyum. "Mengapa genangan air di gunung berbicara pada seekor burung liar?" tanya pria itu tenang dan memberikan senyum yang lebih mirip seringai. Luhan diam sejenak mendengar ucapan sang pemuda yang seolah berpuisi.

"Sepertinya genangan air di gunung bosan menatap awan dan ingin melihat lembah serta tanah di bawah gunung. Dan genangan air bertemu burung liar yang bebas." Jawab Luhan dengan senyumnya. Ia cukup kagum dengan lelaki itu. Ia tahu lelaki itu bukan dari istananya, atau pun mungkin ia bukan dari kotanya. Tapi bahasa yang ia gunakan sangat tenang dan Luhan sangat tertarik dengan seseorang yang bahasanya sangat puitis seperti buku yang ia baca.

"Oh, kau harus hati-hati genangan air gunung. Ketika kau mendengar kicauan burung liar dan terpukau olehnya, selamanya kau tak akan menjadi burung liar. Sekali genangan air, kau tetaplah genangan air." Jawab pemuda itu dengan nada lembut. Ia berjalan mendekati pagar istana dengan berani. Kini, keduanya saling bertatap wajah. Luhan sedikit kaget akan keberanian pria di depannya. Seolah ia tak takut menatap Luhan yang bisa dikatakan memiliki strata sosial yang lebih tinggi. Terlihat jelas dari pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Tetapi dalam ajaran agamaku, akan ada reinkarnasi nantinya. Bagaimana bila genangan air naik ke langit dan turun menjadi burung yang tenang layaknya elang?" tanya Luhan dengan senyumnya. Mereka berdua kini telah berdekatan.

"Oh, seperti yang sudah aku katakan, genangan air terlalu cantik untuk menjadi burung liar." Ujarnya dengan air wajah yang tenang. Wajah Luhan merona tanpa dikomando ketika mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki berwajah tenang ini membuatnya sedikit berdebar? Wajah pria di depannya ini sungguh tampan namun cenderung misterius.

"Jadi, burung liar berbicara seolah ia tahu dunia ketimbang gunung yang lebih tinggi, hm?" tanya Luhan yang nadanya seolah menantang. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum nyaris menyeringai.

"Ya, burung lebih tahu dunia ketimbang gunung, atau bahkan genangan air di atas gunung. Karena genangan air di gunung hanya melihat langit, melihat awan. Merasakan tiap butir nikmat sang kuasa yang fana di dunia ini. Tapi tidak sang burung liar. Ia menatap dunia dari berbagai sudut, merasakan perih dan nikmat sekaligus dan melihat api beserta asap yang tak akan dilihat oleh genangan air di atas gunung." Jelas sang pria tampan di depannya. Wajah Luhan memerah antara malu, kesal dan mengakui kebenaran yang di ucapkan oleh 'sang burung liar'. "Dan jangan lupa, burung pun bisa terbang lebih tinggi dari gunung, bahkan bergerak lebih indah dari genangan air yang diam dan tenang." Lanjutnya.

"Aku kagum denganmu burung liar, kau bisa melihat dunia. Kau bisa melihat lembah di bawah gunung, kau melihat api yang tak akan dilihat oleh genangan air. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau berkicau sebentar untuk genangan air?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ah tidak, genangan air gunung. Seekor burung liar tidak pantas bicara mengenai dunia terlalu banyak pada genangan air yang nantinya akan disentuh oleh sang pendaki. Yang kakinya akan masuk dan merasakan tiap sejuk genangan itu." Lelaki itu menyeringai. Wajah Luhan merona merah, antara kesal dan malu.

"Tolong jaga bicaramu, burung liar." Tegur Luhan ketika ucapan pemuda di depannya dirasa mulai sedikit tidak sopan. Lelaki di depannya menaikkan bahunya dan menyeringai. "Siapa namamu, burung liar?" tanya Luhan yang sudah kembali tenang.

"Butuhkah genangan air di atas gunung sepertimu, genangan air yang menatap langit dan melihat kenikmatan dunia fana ini mengetahui nama burung yang liar, kotor dan tak akan seperti genangan air meski bebas?" tanya pemuda itu. Luhan tersenyum.

"Karena genangan air pun tak sesombong langit, ia hanya diam menatap dengan tenang dan menunggu Tuhan memberikannya hujan badai agar genangan tenang itu beriak." Luhan membalas. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan kembali. Pemuda itu tersenyum meski sedikit terdiam.

"Wu Shi Xun, yang mulia. Saya sudah tahu nama anda. Anda adalah Pangeran tunggal kerajaan. Yang tulisannya dikenal di seluruh negeri. Goresan kuasmu ketika menulis puisi menjadi hadiah terbaik ketika setiap Raja berkunjung ke kerajaanmu." Pemuda bernama Shi Xun itu tersenyum.

"Apa kau rakyat dari Raja?" tanya Luhan pada pemuda itu. Ia menggeleng dan mendapat mata Luhan yang membelak. "Kau bukan rakyat kami?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Bukankah saya sudah bilang kalau saya adalah burung liar? Lalu mengapa masih terkejut? Ataukah puisi saya lebih mendalam daripada puisi Tuanku?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak, maksudku apa kau pengembara?" tanya Luhan yang masih terkaget ketika mengetahui tebakannya benar. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Ya, burung liar yang mengembara untuk seni. Tetapi saya putuskan untuk menetap dalam beberapa waktu di kota Yang Mulia karena saya terpukau oleh keindahannya." Jawab Shi Xun ketika ditanya oleh sang 'genangan air'. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu mundur perlahan namun senyumnya tak terlepas. "Ah! genangan air, sepertinya sang burung liar harus terbang kembali. Kalau waktu masih mengizinkan, mungkin sang burung akan berkicau untuk genangan air yang kesepian di atas gunung. Selamat tinggal!" ujarnya dengan senyum kecil dan berlari kecil meninggalkan Luhan hingga menghilang.

Luhan berbalik dan menyentuh dadanya. Ada sedikit perasaan takut namun menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan ketika teringat percakapan singkatnya pada sang lelaki bernama Shi Xun yang baginya sangat misterius.

Ia bukan bagian dari rakyatnya. Ia pengembara. Ia punya rasa seni yang bagus sekali hingga bisa berpuisi seolah sedang bicara apa adanya pada Luhan. Ia belum pernah menemukan seorang yang begitu pandai merangkai puisi menjadi percakapan sepertinya.

Luhan duduk kembali dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya meski sesekali ia tersenyum karena mengingat percakapannya pada lelaki itu.

"Burung liar, sepertinya kau harus kembali lagi untuk berkicau pada genangan air di atas gunung." Desisnya dengan senyum lembut khas milik Luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

ANJIR SUMPAH ASJDKDBDJDG..! /heh

Maafkan author yang puitisnya lagi kumat, jadi fictnya mendayu-dayu gini. Kebiasaan kalau feel lagi dapat. Wkwkwkwkw. Anyway, adakah yang kurang ngerti maksud percakapan yang Rai bikin? Bahasanya sulit dimengerti, kah? Let me know it in your review. So, if you cannot understand it, next i will try to make a fiction with cheasy words.

Oh ya, karena konsep fict ini setiap orang punya masalah berbeda, jadi Rai ingatkan sekali lagi kalau ini per-couple. Tolong jangan di desak dengan nanya "lah couple lain mana? Kok gak keliatan?" aih sia, namanya juga per couple -_- semoga kalian setuju ya dengan konsep yang cem itu.

Dan beribu thanks buat yang udah review. Oh ya, warningnya harap dibaca ya. *nganu face* /mbk

MATURE CONTENT KAMING SUN YA! /sbrmbk

And last but not least..

Review juseyo! ^^

Sign,

Raichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Monster

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek

Genre : Fantasy, a little bit horror (di beberapa bagian nantinya) and romance.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semakin banyak dari kalian yang membuat perjanjian dengan kami para Monster, maka kami akan semakin kuat. Tapi mengapa kali ini kami lengah?

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI** **, MATURE CONTENT!,** **Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **Dan tambahan warning, akan ada beberapa cameo pasangan yang harusnya yaoi jadi GS demi kepentingan fictnya, dan juga ada yang straight. Dont like dont read!**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **Dan sekali lagi, ini hanya FIKSI. Tidak nyata dan asli karangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **China, 899 Masehi.**

Malam itu udara sedikit lebih hangat dari biasanya. Besok adalah hari pertama dalam musim panas. Udara malam itu terasa hangat dan sedikit lembab namun membuat siapa saja bergairah. Dan gairah itu menyelimuti kerajaan sang Rusa.

Ruangan dengan aksen tenang dan berkelas milik istananya menjadi tempat paling nyaman ketika malam tiba. Ini adalah perayaan atas perang politik ayahnya yang mengalahkan lawannya. Banyak dari saudara ayahnya yang datang. Sekutunya, bahkan saudara-saudara perempuannya juga datang.

Mereka dipisahkan menjadi dua bilik. Bilik berisi pria dan bilik satunya diisi oleh bilik wanita. Dipisahkan dengan semacam dinding yang agak transparan berlukiskan pohon bambu-bambu yang kokoh bagai tirai dari bumi. Mereka hanya disambungkan oleh sungai buatan kecil yang mengalirkan perahu kecil untuk bagian pria atau pun wanita bertukar puisi.

"Selamat Raja Rusa emas, perang politik sekali lagi dimenangkan oleh anda." Puji suami salah satu kakak perempuannya yang tertua. Banyak yang mengatakan, ia adalah pria berdarah campuran. Cerdas, cakap, tampan, gagah dan pandai bermain pedang. Ia adalah buah bibir di antara kerajaannya. Ia sudah memiliki seorang anak lelaki dan seorang anak perempuan dari kakak perempuan tertuanya.

"Terima kasih, Lord Hangeng. Suatu kehormatan mendapatkan pujian darimu." Jawab sang ayah dengan wajah ramahnya. Luhan hanya menatap sejenak lalu membuang wajahnya pada aliran sungai buatan yang kapalnya terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan sang rusa putih dari kerajaan? Apakah kau tidak tertarik pada politik?" tanya Lord Hangeng. Luhan menatap dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ah tidak, Lord Hangeng. Aku sungguh tak tertarik pada politik. Aku lebih tertarik pada seni." Jawab Luhan seadanya dengan nada tenang. Ia mendapat tatapan dari para pria di sana. Beberapa ada yang mengerti lewat tatapannya, beberapa menatap dengan iba.

"Jadi rusa putih dari gunung ingin berubah menjadi genangan air?" tanya suami kakaknya yang ke dua. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, mungkin Rusa putih yang anda maksud tidak bermaksud menjadi genangan kecil di gunung." Jawab Luhan dengan tenang. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Ia sudah berumur cukup, sepertinya genangan air akan menjadi danau di atas gunung. Ia harus membangun kerajaan ini nantinya, bersama permaisurinya nanti." Ujar ayahnya yang menatap anak lelaki tunggalnya. Luhan sedikit kaget dan menatap ayahnya.

"Ah ya! benar! Bukankah kau adalah puisi istana? Puisi kebanggan kerajaan dan istana ini, tulislah puisi dan kirimkan ke bilik wanita, kita lihat siapa yang akan membalasmu." Suami kakak perempuan tertuanya sedikit menantangnya. Luhan menggeleng.

"Ah, aku tak tertarik Lord."

"Luhan, lakukanlah. Kau adalah sang puisi, lakukanlah dan jangan permalukan sebutanmu. Kau tak pandai berkuda ataupun berpedang. Aku ingin melihatmu menikah di sisa umurku nantinya." Ujar sang ayah. Luhan diam dan mengambil kuas beserta tinta dengan perasaan dan gerakan sedikit tidak suka. Ia diam sejenak dan beberapa bait kata tergambar di kepalanya.

 _Rusa putih yang bisu di hutan gunung menatap langit  
Berharap ia menjadi genangan air yang tak di tuntut oleh gunung_

Luhan menatap puisi singkatnya. Ia melipat kertas itu dan meletakkannya pada perahu kecilnya dan menjalankan perahu itu.

"Ayo! Kita juga tulis puisi!" ajak sang Raja bergairah ketika sang putera sudah mengirimkan sepucuk puisinya. Mereka mulai bersemangat dan mengambil kertas, tinta dan kuas lalu mulai menulis.

Tak begitu lama, puisi Luhan mendapat balasan. Ada setangkai daun bambu disana. Luhan mengambilnya dan membuka puisi itu. Ia membukanya namun tak bergairah.

 _Tak harus menjadi genangan air di gunung  
mengapa sang rusa bisu tak menemukan rusa yang lainnya?  
ketika ada rusa yang ingin bergabung padanya._

Ah, puisi ini sedikit frontal. Luhan mendengus dan membalasnya dan mengembalikan daun bambu itu. Isi puisinya singkat.

 _Tetapi rusa bisu ternyata sang penyendiri  
dan ia tetap berharap menjadi genangan air ketika bertemu burung liar dari langit._

Luhan mengirimkannya dan ia berdiri.

"Luhan, kau mau kemana?" tanya suami kakak tertuanya. Luhan membungkuk sedikit.

"Maafkan aku, aku merasa sedikit sesak dengan aroma alkohol. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Jawab Luhan lalu melangkah pergi. Sang ayah menghela nafas.

"Dia selalu menghindari keramaian." Ujar sang ayah dengan nada pasrah. Hangeng tersenyum.

"Ia hanya belum tertarik, Lord. Bila ia kita kenalkan pada gadis dari kerajaan, ia mungkin akan tertarik." Ucap Hangeng sopan. Ayah Luhan tersenyum.

"Bisa kau tolong aku?"

"Tentu, Raja." Jawab Hangeng singkat.

Sementara itu, Luhan menghela nafas lega. Entah mengapa, ia sungguh belum memikirkan pernikahan ataupun bentuk perjodohan lainnya. Pikirannya masih belum terbuka dan ia masih berpikir untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk membaca buku. Angin berhembus cukup kuat dan membawa perasaan sejuk pada dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan tubuhnya merasa ringan.

"Genangan air?" suara seorang gadis menginterupsinya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang. Wajahnya cantik dan mungil. "Tak melanjutkan pertukaran puisi? Kau puisi terbaik istana." Tanya gadis itu. Luhan tersenyum sopan.

"Ya..aroma alkohol menyesakkanku, aku tak berselera untuk kembali dan melanjutkan pertukaran puisi." Jawab Luhan seadanya, lebih tepatnya jawabnya tak berselera. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ternyata Rusa putih bisu kerajaan memang seorang penyendiri. Ia tak mau bergabung bahkan ketika harus bergabung pada Sang rusa emas." Ucap gadis itu. Luhan berwajah tak begitu senang namun tetap dipaksakan tersenyum.

"Maafkan saya tirai dari bumi, saya permisi." Hanya itu ucapan Luhan untuk berpamitan dan meninggalkan gadis itu. Sang gadis hanya memasang air wajah murung dan kembali ke tempatnya bersama para bangsawan lainnya.

Ia tak menyadari, di balik pohon besar di taman buatan, ada sosok tubuh dengan pakaian serba hitam menatapi keduanya sedari tadi.

"Ini tidak benar..serigala pun kadang sulit bersabar ketika buruannya akan di ambil rubah di depan matanya sendiri." Desisnya sedikit kesal. Ia menatap dingin di dalam bayangan. "Kita lihat bagaimana caranya agar dia mau mengharapkanku dalam waktu dekat ini.." desisnya pelan seolah berbicara sendiri. Ia menatap sekitarnya dan matanya menatap gunung. Di gunung itu, terdapat asap kecil yang ia tahu darimana asalnya. Ia membelakkan matanya dan kemudian tersenyum lebar yang lebih mirip menyeringai ketika sekelebat ide melewati kepalanya. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, genangan air...kau akan berharap adanya pertolongan iblis, bukan dari langit putih." Desisnya perlahan ketika tahu apa yang akan dia perbuat agar melancarkan aksinya. Ia lalu menghilang ditelan oleh gelapnya bayang malam.

.

.

.

Panas udara terasa membakar. Suara serangga musim panas bersahut-sahutan seolah menjadi musik musim panas paling menggoda. Cuaca panas cukup membuat siapa saja lebih suka menggunakan pakaian yang ringan dan bebas untuk bergerak. Para pekerja dan petani juga nampak mulai giat.

Tak seperti biasanya, Luhan tak mengharapkan buku baru. Ia bahkan tak membaca buku yang diberikan atau diinginkan olehnya. Meski ia bungung, tapi ini menjadi cara agar Luhan istirahat sejenak.

Udara panas membuat Luhan ingin sekali melepas pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan yang lebih ringan, namun ini adalah pakaian kerajaan paling ringan miliknya. Orangtuanya akan tersinggung bila ia tak mengenakan pakaian kerajaan.

Semilir angin berhembus lembut membelai dirinya. Ia membuka lebar pintu geser kamarnya dan membiarkan angin kembali membelai dirinya. Ia menatap langit yang biru bersih tanpa hiasan awan sedikit pun dan matahari yang bersinar terang sekali.

Ayahnya memberikannya kuas dan gulungan kertas kosong. Sepertinya ayahnya ingin agar Luhan menulis puisi panjang. Entah apa tujuan ayahnya mengoleksi puisinya.

Ia menatap asap pekat di gunung. Apakah ada seseorang yang melakukan kremasi? Mengapa asapnya begitu pekat?

Luhan menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mendekati gulungan kertas itu dan menatapinya. Ia menutup matanya dan membiarkan semilir angin sejuk di antara hawa panas membelai dirinya. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink pucat, matanya yang tertutup, kulitnya yang bersih dan leher jenjangnya. Cantik memang lebih pantas menggambarkan sang pangeran daripada kata tampan.

Ia membuka matanya dan mengambil kuasnya lalu mulai bersenandung. Senandung yang ia dapatkan tanpa komando. Seperti senandung itu dibawa angin dan angin menghadiahkannya untuk Luhan.

 _Genangan air berharap menjadi burung liar  
tapi dia sadar ia tak bisa berharap lebih.  
genangan air hanya diam menatap burung liar seperti bebek menatap bangau.  
mengapa genangan air hanya diam menatap langit dengan perih, sementara burung seolah menertawakan dari udara._

Luhan diam menatap puisi yang ia buat. Ia sedikit tersenyum kecil, seolah menertawakan dirinya.

"Sejak kapan aku menulis puisi seperti menulis sajak cinta? Menggelikan." Ia kembali menertawakan dirinya. Luhan menatap langit dengan murung. Dalam ajaran agama di keluarganya, akan adanya reinkarnasi. Bila memang ada reinkarnasi, akan jadi apakah ia? Apa kembali menjadi bangsawan?

Ia menunduk murung. Ia ingin seperti burung liar kecil yang ia temui kemarin. Bebas, tidak terikat apapun, tidak dikekang peraturan dan norma dalam istana. Ia merasakan airmatanya akan segera tumpah sebentar lagi.

Sebuah siulan terdengar oleh Luhan. Ia sedikit membelak kaget dan menghapus airmatanya. Siulan itu cukup ia kenal. Ia bangkit dan mendekati pagar penghalang. Disana, ia menemukan sosok yang kemarin ia temui. Sosok itu nampak menatapi anak kecil yang terlihat bermain-main lalu berlari pergi.

Matanya yang kelam secara tanpa di atur menatap Luhan yang seolah mengintipnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil seperti menyeringai dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia menghentikan siulan merdu yang sesungguhnya nyaman sekali di dengar oleh Luhan.

"Ah, sepertinya takdir menyuruh genangan kecil untuk mengintip sang burung liar yang bebas, bukan begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda sang pangeran yang di sebut genangan air. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Mengapa burung liar bersiul dengan nyaringnya?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum cerahnya yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan tatkala bertemu kembali dengan sang burung liar.

"Itu adalah siulan burung biasa yang terbang dari gunung dengan asap pekat. Ia telah kenyang berkeliling, kini sedang bersiul. Berharap Tuhan mendengarnya, atau berharap ada tuan yang ingin mendengar siulannya." Jawab Shi Xun dengan wajah tenangnya. Luhan menatap sekitar. Tak ada penjaga. Hah! Siapa pula yang ingin melakukan penjagaan ketat kalau istanamu adalah yang teraman? Setidaknya begitu untuk sementara ini.

"Ah, burung biasa..beristirahatlah sebentar disini dan katakanlah apa yang kau lihat. Ceritakanlah padaku yang hanya genangan air ini." Ujar Luhan dengan nada semangat. Shi Xun menatap sekitar dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Apa yang mungkin telah kulihat namun tidak dilihat oleh gunung? Apakah awan di langitmu terlalu tebal hingga kau tak tahu asap itu?"

"Ku pikir itu abu dari pembakaran, Shi Xun. Karenanya sang genangan air bertanya." Ujar Luhan.

"Tapi apa pedulimu sebagai genangan air? Kau hanya genangan air, untuk apa peduli pada asap pekat dengan aroma abu?" tanya sang burung liar bernama Shi Xun.

"Menghentikannya." Jawab Luhan sedikit tidak sabar. Panas membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehat. "Shi Xun, kau dapat melihat hal yang tak dapat kulihat, karenanya biarkan aku mengetahuinya." Ucap Luhan dengan nada lembut yang menutupi rasa tidak sabarnya. Pemuda berwajah tampan di depan Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau tahu genangan air, burung liar tak dapat hidup pada angin saja yang memandunya untuk terbang. Aku memiliki pekerjaan, Tuanku." Shi Xun melipat tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan memberikanmu puisi terbaikku dan aku akan memberikan kalung giok terbaik hadiah dari Lord nun jauh di tempat lain ketika meramalku sebagai puisi terbaik kerajaan." Tawar Luhan pada pemuda di depannya. Shi Xun sedikit tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Minggirlah genangan air, kau mungkin akan kaget karena melihat burung yang bisa terbang." Ujar Shi Xun. Luhan mengangguk. Ia mundur dari pagar dan duduk di beranda kamar Luhan. Pemuda itu mundur sedikit dan meloncati pagar yang terbilang cukup tinggi dan berhenti tepat di depan Luhan. Sang pangeran mengagumi keberanian Shi Xun.

"Kau sungguh berani, Shi Xun!" puji Luhan dengan wajahnya yang berbinar. Siapa saja akan dapat melihat kecantikan bola mata sang rusa putih bisu kerajaan.

"Hanya keberanian kecil, kau tahu aku burung tanpa tuan. Berikan imbalanku maka aku akan berkicau untukmu, Tuanku." Balas Shi Xun terhadap pujian Luhan. Sang pangeran mengangguk. Ia segera melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil giok yang sebenarnya ia anggap tak berguna dan mengambil gulungan puisi yang baru saja ia buat. Ia menyerahkannya pada pemuda yang menyebutnya genangan air.

"Berkicaulah!" Perintah Luhan dengan senyum cerah miliknya.

"Singkatnya, para biarawan di gunung akan masuk ke kota ini, Tuan Bangsawan." Ujar Shi Xun yang memulai kicauannya. Luhan menatap heran.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di kota ini? Apa mereka akan melakukan kebaktian agama?" tanya Luhan dengan nada heran. Shi Xun terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Tuan Bangsawan. Mereka datang tidak untuk kebaktian agama, tapi untuk membakar rumah para bangsawan, termasuk kastil yang mulia Raja." Jelas Shi Xun dengan nada serius. Suara Luhan tercekat, ia menyentuh tenggorokkannya. Api adalah hal yang cukup ditakuti oleh penduduk, terutama penghuni istana. Akan sangat mudah membakar istana ini.

"Mengapa mereka melakukannya, Shi Xun?!" tanya Luhan dengan nada ketakutan.

"Mereka bilang, kota dan penghuninya sudah terjerumus ke dalam dosa dan sudah saatnya di lenyapkan." Jawab Shi Xun.

"Tidak! Kami tidak seperti itu!"

"Tampaknya mereka sangat marah, Tuan Bangsawan. Setiap kuil penghianat mengaku kalau setiap kastil termasuk istana Pangeran berpihak pada mereka. Mereka bahkan sudah membakar kuil penghianat dan membakar tempat penjagaan salah satu kastil yang berbeda. Ku dengar, mereka sudah mulai mendekati gerbang kota ini." Jelas Shi Xun. Luhan gemetar.

"Tapi para pengawal Raja akan menghentikan mereka, kan?!" Luhan bertanya seolah ingin memastikan. Shi Xun menaikkan bahunya.

"Dan mengambil resiko untuk menyakiti biarawan? Seingatku dalam ajaran agama disini, kalian mengenal reinkarnasi. Bila menyakiti salah satu biarawan, kalian tak akan terlahir kembali. Kurasa pengawal tak ingin mengambil resiko demikian, Tuan Bangsawan." Shi Xun menatapi wajah Luhan yang khawatir.

"La...lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada kami nantinya, Shi Xun?" tanya Luhan gemetar. Shi Xun menaikkan bahunya. Ia menatap sekitar dan mendengar suara percakapan. Secara tiba-tiba ia mendekati wajah Luhan hingga mata keduanya bertemu dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Ah, genangan air.. aku mendengar suara percakapan. Biarkan burung biasa yang liar ini pergi. Semoga nasib baik bersamamu.." ucapnya dengan suara rendah. Ia bangkit dan mendekati pagar namun terhenti. Ia melirik Luhan. "Dan kau tahu? Kau akan butuh pertolongan dari pihak mana pun, bahkan dari iblis atau yang disebut manusia sebagai monster. Selamat tinggal, Genangan air!" ujarnya lalu melompat. Meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah semerah apel.

.

.

.

2 hari setelah percakapannya dengan Shi Xun, Luhan semakin sulit makan dan ia tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia di rundung ketakutan.

Malam itu, ia tertidur tak nyenyak seperti biasanya. Matanya terbuka tatkala mendengar langkah kaki yang berlari lalu membuka kamarnya. Luhan terperanjat dan terduduk.

"Siapa disana?!" tanya Luhan panik.

"Tenanglah tuanku, ini saya pelayan anda." Ujarnya menenangkan Luhan. Ternyata sang kepala pelayan yang setia. Sekitar 3 orang pelayan masuk ke kamarnya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya secepat yang mereka bisa. "Ini bukan saatnya menjelaskan, Tuanku. Ada kereta yang menunggu anda diluar. Ratu sudah bergegas keluar, yang terpenting anda harus selamat bersama Ratu." Luhan mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia mengambil jubahnya dan segera mengikuti kepala pelayan.

Beberapa pelayan yang sudah mengemas pakaian-pakaian serta barang berharga milik Luhan juga mengikuti. Di depan istana, ada beberapa kereta dan gerobak yang di tarik oleh lembu. Luhan segera naik ke kereta yang di tunjuk oleh sang kepala pelayan.

Beberapa pelayan menaikkan barang-barang yang sekiranya bisa di bawa ke dalam gerobak. Mereka melakukan secepat yang mereka bisa seolah tubuh mereka dipecut oleh setan karena ketakutan.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir.

"Biarawan keji datang ke kota dan membakar seluruh desa. Kita harus kabur. Ayah sudah bekerja sama dengan beberapa kaisar lainnya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan itu, untuk sementara kita harus kabur ke tempat persembunyian yang sudah disiapkan ayahmu." Jelas ibunya. Kereta itu berjalan cukup cepat. Luhan gemetar ketakutan. Ia tak pernah pergi dari istana. Nyatanya, ini adalah pengalaman ia akan pergi sangat jauh (menurutnya) dan dalam kondisi yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Dimana tempatnya, bu?"

"Di sebuah hutan pinus di dekat area pegunungan. Kata ayahmu, tempatnya bagus untuk bersembunyi dan dikelilingi oleh tumbuhan yang bisa dimanfaatkan." Jawab sang ibu dengan senyum lembutnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan menatapi jalur hutan yang agak lebat, tak melewati perkotaan. Namun itu tak bisa menutupi ketika Luhan melihat asap tebal dari kota. Tubuhnya gemetar. Ia ketakutan dengan api.

"Apa tempatnya jauh, bu?" tanya Luhan dengan nada pelan. Sang ibu tersenyum kecil.

"Cukup jauh, tapi cukup untuk menjamin keselamatan kita, anakku." Jawab sang ibu yang senyumnya tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya. Luhan tak sempat mengikat rambutnya. Rambutnya terurai dan ia lebih terlihat seperti perempuan saat itu.

Perjalanan itu penuh goncangan akibat jalanan yang tak begitu mulus, tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karena goncangan itu menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Lama perjalanan itu hingga matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya perlahan-lahan. Hutan pinus yang lebat adalah pemandangan yang Luhan. Wajahnya menampilkan senyumnya.

"Kau lupa mengikat rambutmu, Rusa Kerajaan?" tanya ibunya lembut. Luhan menyentuh rambutnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Ya, ibu. Aku lupa. Sepertinya karena kaget aku tak memikirkan penampilanku. Maaf bila kau tersinggung." Ucap Luhan. Ibunya menggeleng lembut.

"Tidak, maksud ibu tidak seperti itu. Ibu sama sekali tak tersinggung. Kau mirip seperti gabungan ibu dan kedua kakak perempuanmu. Kau cantik, Lu." Ujar ibunya lalu tertawa kecil. Suasana yang sempat kaku sedikit mencair karena obrolan yang diciptakan ibunya.

"Ah, aku sudah kenyang dengan pujian semacam itu, ibu." Respon Luhan dengan wajah jenakanya. Keduanya tertawa namun tawa itu harus terhenti ketika kereta itu berhenti secara mengejutkan.

"BERHENTI! APA YANG KALIAN BAWA?!" teriak sebuah suara. Luhan menggigil. Suara itu..apa perampok? Atau..biarawan keji?

"TIDAK ADA URUSANNYA DENGAN KALIAN!" teriak para prajurit yang ikut bersama Luhan dan ibunya.

"KALIAN DARI KOTA! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MASUK KESINI! KALIAN ADALAH MANUSIA LAKNAT! KAMI HARUS MEMBUNUH KALIAN!" pekik salah satu suara lain. Tubuh Luhan gemetar. Suara pedang mulai terdengar, jeritan rasa pedih terdengar nyaring. Tubuh Luhan semakin menggigil karena panik.

"Luhan! Masuk ke dalam keranjang itu!" ibunya berujar dan memerintah Luhan. Keranjang yang cukup besar. Keranjang itu bersisi pakaian sang ratu.

"Ibu! Kaulah yang harus masuk kesana! Selamatkan hidupmu!" balas Luhan menahan gemetar di tubuhnya. Ibu Luhan menatap geram.

"Luhan, untuk sekali saja! Turuti perintah ibumu! Masuk atau aku akan bersumpah pada leluhur kau tak akan bereinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya! Kau adalah penerus kerajaan, tak boleh mati!" Luhan tersedak mendengar ucapan ibunya yang cukup keras bagi Luhan. Mau tidak mau, Luhan menuruti ucapan sang ibu. Keranjang itu ditutup dan ditutup oleh tumpukan pakaian sang Ratu.

Luhan memeluk lututnya gemetar. Keranjang itu cukup untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang terbilang sangat kurus untuk ukuran lelaki berumur 20-an. Pintu keretanya dibuka. Luhan menutup mulutnya.

"Ah lihat! Aku mendapatkan seorang Ratu!" pekik sebuah suara lelaki yang berat.

"Jaga bicaramu! Dasar tak punya norma! Kau tak lebih dari manusia biadab! Bukan seorang biarawan!" pekik ibunya. Tubuh ibunya dipaksa di tarik keluar. "Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotor kalian!" pekik sang Ratu. Tubuh Luhan membeku.

PLAKK! Suara tamparan yang cukup keras terdengar nyaring. Luhan menutup matanya ketakutan.

"Jaga bicaramu, dasar manusia serakah!" suara lelaki itu terdengar nyaring. "BAWA YANG BISA DIBAWA! BUNUH SEMUA YANG SEKARAT!" pekik pria bersuara berat tadi. Luhan semakin menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Berharap suaranya tak didengar. Ia bisa mendengar suara pekikkan kesakitan, bunyi pedang yang menusuk tubuh dan teriakan ketakutan ibunya.

Lama sekali Luhan di dalam keranjang itu, hingga ia hanya mendengar suara angin yang dingin. Luhan keluar dari keranjang itu dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya keluar dari keretanya dan menatap nanar pada tubuh seluruh penghuni istana yang mati dibunuh. Bahkan kuda dan lembu tak tersisa. Semuanya di ambil, bahkan ibunya.

Tubuhnya terduduk dan menangis.

Ia memang lemah, ia sangat lemah. Bahkan disaat terakhir seperti ini, ia tak bisa melindungi ibunya sebagai seorang lelaki. Apa yang di langit membenci dirinya? Hingga ia mengalami nasib malang seperti ini? Luhan bangkit dan menatapi gerobak yang ditinggalkan, berusaha mencari apa yang bisa ia dapatkan.

Ada keranjang kecil di sebuah gerobak lembu yang rodanya sudah hancur. Disana, ia menemukan gulungan nasi, beberapa potong daging kering dan sayuran kering. Sepertinya milik salah satu pengawal istana. Luhan menangis meratapi nasibnya. Ia bingung.

Ia benci, marah, kesal, dendam, bingung. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mulai berjalan entah kemana. Berusaha mencari pertolongan.

Tanpa ia sadari, satu sosok tubuh di balik pepohonan menyeringai kecil. Rambut hitamnya di sisir kebelakang oleh jemarinya yang panjang.

"Maafkan burung liar ini, genangan air. Tapi sudah saatnya burung menjadi serigala dan sang serigala harus memangsa rusa dan meminum air di gunung. Serigala pun ada batasnya." Desisnya. Ia adalah sang iblis yang mengintai Pangeran. Ia sudah memengaruhi kepala biarawan dan menebar rasa benci dan terror dalam waktu singkat. Ia akan memaksa Luhan memohon padanya. "Harus aku apakan budak yang satu ini? Ia tak pantas jadi budak biasa.." desis pemuda itu dengan seringai kejamnya. Lidahnya menjilati bibir bagian bawahnya. Angin datang dan meniup tubuhnya hingga menghilang.

.

.

.

Malam adalah hal yang paling ditakuti bila di hutan dalam kondisi sendirian. Ditambah lagi hujan deras yang membasahi hutan, dan menghilangkan aroma darah yang sudah mengotori hutan. Luhan yang hanya membawa sedikit bekal dari salah satu pengawalnya terpaksa berlindung di sebuah kuil hancur yang tak terurus.

"Aku bersumpah akan memperbaiki kuil ini bila dewa membiarkan aku beristirahat disini sejenak. Tolong halau segala bentuk gangguan dari iblis." Desisnya memohon pada dewa kuil ini.

Sedetik ia adalah genangan air di atas gunung, sekarang ia adalah genangan air di bawah gunung. Nasib benar-benar mempermainkannya. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia lapar tapi lidahnya tak mampu merasakan makanan.

"Tolong aku, siapa saja tolong aku.." desisnya sambil menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar, tak mau menangis. Ia bingung, takut, dan menaruh dendam penuh amarah pada para biarawan keji. "Ku mohon tolong aku, siapa saja.." desisnya. Ia diam sejenak. Ingatannya tiba-tiba memutar ucapan seorang pria.

" _ **Dan kau tahu? Kau akan butuh pertolongan dari pihak mana pun, bahkan dari iblis atau yang disebut manusia sebagai monster. Selamat tinggal, Genangan air!"**_

Luhan menggenggam pakaiannya erat. Tidak! Ia tak boleh meminta pertolongan pada iblis! Apapun harus dihadapi olehnya. Tapi kemudian, ia terdiam. Pikiran buruk mendatangi kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, ia terbayang ibunya yang disiksa oleh para biarawan dengan isi kepala seperti setan itu. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Ia terlalu lemah dan menantang mereka bukan tindakan bijak, kembali ke kota bukanlah juga tindakan yang bijak. Para biarawan itu pasti masih berkeliaran di sana. Bagaimana kalau ibunya dalam keadaan bahaya? Atau yang terburuk, bagaimana kalau kedua orangtuanya...meninggal.

Luhan semakin menggigil dan menangis.

"Aku tak akan menolak pertolongan mana pun, Dewa. Tolong datangkan pertolongan...siapa saja..aku bingung..aku takut..aku benci biarawan itu..." isaknya. Angin berhembus cukup kuat di luar hingga menimbulkan bunyi tidak mengenakkan. Rasa dingin semakin menggigit. Luhan memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil. Berusaha menghangatkan diri di antara rasa sakit dan takut beserta dendam.

"Kau butuh bantuan?" tanya sebuah suara. Luhan membuka matanya dan memasang wajah was-was ketakutan. "Tidak usah ketakutan, Rusa bisu dari Istana. Aku tak akan menyakitimu.." hanya ada suara. Luhan tak bisa melihat tubuhnya. Suaranya berat dan terkesan bicara seolah memang ia bukan dari dunia ini.

"Kau siapa? Dimana?" tanya Luhan sedikit hati-hati.

"Aku? Aku iblis yang kau harapkan, Pangeran." Jawabnya tenang. Luhan membelakkan matanya. "Ah, meskipun kaum manusia sejak jaman dahulu menyebut kami adalah monster." Lanjutnya lagi lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tak pernah mengharapkan bantuan dari iblis, apalagi monster!" Luhan membentak berusaha mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Nyatanya, ia ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Oh~ apa anda yakin, Rusa cantik?"

"Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Hei, aku ini iblis. Kalau aku berbicara seperti yang kau inginkan, artinya aku bukan iblis, bukan begitu?" Luhan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap ke depan, tepatnya bagian gelap kuil.

"Aku tahu kau disana! Keluar! Hadapi aku!" bentak sang pangeran dengan nadanya yang mulai berani. Tak lama, sesosok tubuh tinggi berbalut pakaian yang asing dari Luhan keluar dari gelapnya bayangan hitam disana. Ia mengenakan pakaian aneh berwarna serba merah dan hitam.

Seperti celana namun ketat dan ada sobekan di daerah paha sebelah kiri dan lututnya, entahlah! Pakaiannya sangat berbeda dari dirinya.. Di jemarinya, ia bisa melihat semacam cincin di setiap jari yang bersambungan pada gelang di pergelangannya . Rambutnya pun pendek, tidak seperti dirinya yang panjang Berwarna hitam dan nampak lembut sekali. Ia mengenakan topeng hitam dengan wajah gagak. Dan entah mengapa, Luhan memang percaya lelaki di depannya ini memang iblis.

Terlihat dari pakaian yang benar-benar asing pada eranya ini.

"Selamat malam, Rusa putih bisu dari Istana. Kau sudah memanggilku tanpa kau sadari. Aku punya penawaran untukmu, kalau kau mau mendengarkan." Ucap lelaki asing itu. "Kau bisa meminta apapun padaku, aku akan kabulkan untukmu. APAPUN. Kekayaan, kekuatan, kekuasaan, keabadian, bahkan aku akan berikan kau kekuatan yang tak akan terhingga. Apapun itu. Aku bisa percepat kematian. Aku bisa musnahkan dan hidupkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Dengan imbalan, kau akan menjadi budak di alamku. Tak akan masuk Surga. Khekhekhe..." iblis di depannya terkekeh. Luhan menatapnya tajam.

"Maksud..jadi..maksudmu adalah, aku bisa minta apapun dan kau akan kabulkan? Lalu kapan aku nikmati permintaanku kalau aku akan menjadi budakmu nantinya?"

"Kau punya waktu 7 hari penuh makna di duniamu untuk merasakan hasil permintaanmu padaku." Jawab sang iblis dengan nada tenang. Luhan mengernyit.

"Rugi!" responnya cepat. Benar-benar rugi. Ia korbankan kehidupannya untuk jadi budak nantinya hanya untuk 7 hari penuh makna dari keinginannya itu.

"Kau tak akan rugi, aku biasanya hanya memberi 4 hari. Aku tahu keinginanmu yang terdalam saat ini, Luhan. Kau ingin menghancurkan biarawan yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupanmu yang tenang. Kau ingin kembalikan desa. Jangan malu-malu, sebutlah permintaanmu. Kau tak akan menemuiku lagi nantinya. Dewa belum tentu mau menolongmu sebelum melihatmu sengsara dalam waktu yang tak tertentu. Aku, bisa berikan apapun untukmu." Tawaran yang benar-benar menggiurkan.

Luhan terdiam menatap sang iblis.

"Apapun?"

"Sebut saja." Luhan diam sejenak karena berpikir. Ia menunduk dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang iblis di balik topeng.

"Aku ingin segalanya di putar 3 hari sebelum mereka mendatangi kota. Dan saat waktu di putar itu, aku ingin biarawan terjangkit penyakit dan menghilang. Hidupku normal lalu aku meninggal dan bereinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya dengan orangtuaku tetap menjadi milikku." Ucap Luhan yakin. Sang iblis diam dan berpikir.

"Berat sekali permintaanmu. Kau berkata soal reinkarnasi, Pangeran. Tapi tidak masalah, aku bisa mengaturnya. Tapi, kalau kau minta reinkarnasi..artinya kau akan sempat lupa padaku. Menjalani kehidupanmu, lalu meninggal dan menjadi budakku selamanya. Ah...buang-buang waktu." ujar sang iblis. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Luhan. "Aku punya ide...bagaimana kalau kita akan bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya dan kau akan menjadi milikku nantinya?" tanya sang iblis. Wajah Luhan memerah.

"Milikmu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan menahan gugupnya. Ia tak tahu kalau wajah di balik topeng itu menyeringai. Ia mendekati Luhan hingga Luhan terhimpit oleh tubuh tinggi sang iblis dan dinding. Kepalanya berada di samping telinga Luhan.

"Sayang, kau tidak usah malu. Kau pasti tahu maksud dari 'kepemilikkan' yang aku maksud, kan?." Bisiknya yang lebih mirip mendesah. Wajah Luhan memerah, ia menunduk. "Bagaimana?" tanya sang iblis. Kepala Luhan terangkat dan ia menatap mata sang iblis di balik topeng itu.

"Baiklah, aku terima." Jawab Luhan yakin. Tubuh itu berdiri tegap dan mundur selangkah.

"Ah ya, sebelum itu...agar kau tahu kita saling terikat perjanjian..." jemari sang iblis berubah menjadi cakar panjang yang mengerikan. Ia mengambil pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menulis angka 96 di pergelangan tangan Luhan dan berkatnya, mengeluarkan darah kecil. Sang iblis merekatkan pergelangan tangannya pada tangan Luhan yang berdarah dan tangan sang iblis juga membentuk angka 96. Luka di tangan Luhan menghilang. "Nikmati hadiahmu, Pangeran." Lanjut sang iblis lalu menjentikkan jari. Tiba-tiba, udara disekitarnya terasa menyesakkan Luhan. Kepala Luhan terasa berputar hebat.

"A...akh!" Luhan merasakan tubuhnya tidak seimbang. Tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap.

.

.

TBC

.

.

ARE YOU READY FOR NC, BEIBEH?! :"V /mbk

Kayaknya bagian ini cukup panjang, ya? oh ya..disini Rai perlu mengingatkan, ya.

Ini fict yang pair utamanya Hunhan, ChanBaek sama KaiSoo. Setiap moment romantis dari couple akan datang seiring berjalannya fanfict. Lagi demen membangun kemistri yang pas. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Jadi gak langsung romance romance.

Dan lagi, fict nantinya punya chapter khusus untuk penjelasan para couple dan yah...pokoknya tunggu aja *malesjelasin* *diinjek*

Well...mind for review? ^^

Sign,

Raichi.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Monster

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek

Genre : Fantasy, a little bit horror (di beberapa bagian nantinya) and romance.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semakin banyak dari kalian yang membuat perjanjian dengan kami para Monster, maka kami akan semakin kuat. Tapi mengapa kali ini kami lengah?

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI** **, MATURE CONTENT!,** **Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **Dan tambahan warning, akan ada beberapa cameo pasangan yang harusnya yaoi jadi GS demi kepentingan fictnya, dan juga ada yang straight. Dont like dont read!**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **Dan sekali lagi, ini hanya FIKSI. Tidak nyata dan asli karangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **China, 899 Masehi.**

Tubuhnya kurus untuk ukuran lelaki berumur 20-an. Kulitnya putih dan nampak halus, dirasa tidak mungkin hanya karena keturunan dari sang Ratu. Matanya terbuka dan terkaget. Ia tersengal dan bangkit. Kepalanya terasa sangat berputar.

"Ini..di kamarku..?" tanya dirinya sendiri. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur dan mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi hingga kepalanya terasa sangat berputar dan ia bahkan ingin muntah.

Ia diam sejenak dan teringat semua rincian kejadian. Matanya terbuka lebar dan mengecek pergelangan tangannya dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Angka 96 yang samar. Lebih mirip luka akibat besi yang mengecak kulitmu. Perasaan Luhan dirundung rasa takut namun senang. Senang karena ia telah menyelamatkan kehidupan keluarganya, dirinya dan seluruh rakyat serta kerajaan. Sedih? Ya, ia akan menjadi budak monster.

Artinya, ia hanya punya 7 hari dari sekarang untuk menikmati hidupnya. Banyak pikiran yang menghantui isi pikirannya dan ia ingin menangis. Tangisnya tak terbendung hingga akhirnya mengalir tanpa suara. Ia menyayangi keluarganya. Beberapa kali ia mengutuk biarawan itu, mengutuk hidupnya, mengutuk monster yang 'menolongnya'. Dalam ajaran agamanya, harusnya ia tak akan bereinkarnasi kalau sudah berinteraksi dengan iblis, tapi iblis ini menaku akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Sebuah siulan terdengar sayup-sayup di dekat pagar. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Wajahnya berwarna kemerahan dan matanya dialiri airmata karena ketakutan.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mendekati pintu namun ia terjatuh cukup kuat. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing dan ia hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur kerajaan yang tipis.

"Mengapa rusa dari istana terjatuh?" tanya sebuah suara yang ia kenal. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok tubuh yang duduk di atas pagar dengan tenang. Ia melompat turun, berlari kecil dan menolong Luhan. Sang pangeran terkekeh kecil. Ibunya pasti akan merasa rendah bila anak lelakinya di tolong oleh rakyat jelata seperti Shi Xun.

Luhan kaget ketika tubuh Luhan di angkat ke dalam pelukan Shi Xun seolah tanpa beban.

"Shi..Shi Xun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Luhan dengan nada pelan namun sedikit membentak. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan nama Shi Xun itu terkekeh.

"Menurutmu apa, Rusa Putih bisu dari kerajaan yang disebut genangan air? Tentu saja aku menolongmu bangkit, bodoh." Luhan berani sumpah baru sekali ini disebut bodoh oleh rakyat jelata. Luhan diam ketika tubuh Shi Xun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Luhan diam menikmati ketika aroma hutan pinus sekaligus aroma angin malam ada di tubuh Shi Xun.

Tubuh ringkih Luhan di letakkan di tempat tidur dan Shi Xun yang dengan enteng duduk di ujung tempat tidur menatapi Luhan.

"Kau sangat berani-ah tidak! Kau mendekati kurang ajar dan tak bertata krama, Shi Xun." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan senyum kecil. Shi Xun menarik rambut depannya ke belakang dan tersenyum mirip menyeringai.

"Kau lupa aku burung liar tanpa tuan? Aku tak terikat, aku bebas. Bahkan untuk mengatai seorang bangsawan pun, aku berani karena memang itu faktanya." Balas Shi Xun sarkastik. Luhan diam dan berwajah murung.

"Ah ya, kau benar. Aku memang bodoh.." Luhan bersuara lemah. Tubuh ringkih Luhan yang dibalut dengan kulit seputih gading itu kini disiram cahaya bulan yang terang. Matanya yang cokelat semakin jelas dan terlihat begitu jernih namun murung. Shi Xun mendekati Luhan hingga wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Luhan menatap kaget.

"Ada apa, genangan air?" tanya Shi Xun dengan nada pelan. Harus Luhan akui, Shi Xun luar biasa tampan kala itu.

Matanya sehitam malam, namun mata itu tak bisa dibaca. Sama seperti hitamnya bulu gagak. Rambut panjangnya yang sebahu terurai dan terlihat begitu lembut. Kulitnya seputih susu. Wajahnya seperti pahatan bila dilihat dari dekat. Hidungnya yang tinggi, alis tebal dan hitam yang teratur, bibir yang nampak pucat. Ia tampan dan Luhan ingin mengutuk dirinya karena berani menyebut lelaki tampan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shi Xun."

"Sekarang mengerti kenapa aku berani mengatai bangsawan sepertimu bodoh? Kau bahkan tak mau jujur, Luhan!" Shi Xun bernada rendah. Luhan gemetar dan menunduk.

"Aku..aku punya masalah pribadi, Shi Xun..dan hanya butuh waktu untuk memikirkan sendiri sebelum mengatakan pada yang lain." Hanya itu balasan yang Luhan berikan. Shi Xun mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Luhan.

"Kau bisa katakan denganku kalau kau mau, Rusa kecil...dan percayalah padaku." Desis Shi Xun. Dan tindakan Shi Xun selanjutnya sukses membuat Luhan ingin berteriak.

 **. .**

Shi Xun bangkit dan mulai berjalan mendekati pintu. Luhan segera bangkit dan menahan tangan Shi Xun. Luhan bingung pada dirinya. Mengapa ia bersikap aneh seperti ini. Ada dorongan dari tubuhnya.

"Shi Xun...aku...terima kasih.." Luhan berterima kasih dengan wajah memerah malu dan nada rendah karena tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum dan memeluk erat tubuh Luhan. Sang bangsawan terdiam di dalam pelukan tubuh lelaki jelata. Aroma tubuh Shi Xun sungguh membuai. Seperti aroma hutan yang mengajaknya bermimpi.

"Sama-sama, genangan air. Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat." Bisik Shi Xun. Luhan masih memeluk tubuh tegap sang rakyat jelata.

"Tak bisakah kau tinggal sebentar lagi?"

"Penjagamu..pelayanmu akan menyadari kita kalau aku tetap disini.."

"Kau membuatku nyaman, Shi Xun."

"Aku tahu, Lu. Karena itu, tidurlah. Besok malam aku janji akan menemanimu.." bisik Shi Xun. Luhan masih terdiam. Di dalam dirinya, ia berteriak bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa bisa ia merasa nyaman pada rakyat jelata yang baru ditemui olehnya?

Shi Xun punya aura menenangkan yang baru disadari olehnya sekarang. Tubuh keduanya terlepas perlahan. Shi Xun berjalan mundur dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari dirinya. Ia berlari dan melompati kembali pagar itu.

Tubuh Luhan terdiam dan wajahnya susah dibaca. Ia menyentuh dadanya. Seperti ada debaran kuat yang menyenangkan namun membuatnya takut. Tubuhnya terasa kosong tanpa pelukan dari tubuh Shi Xun yang lebih besar darinya.

"Apa aku..menyukainya..? Aku menyukai lelaki?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terduduk dan menatapi bulan yang bersinar terang. Ia mengingat ulang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Suara rendah yang berbisik, mata yang tajam dan tenang, sebuah pelukan hangat..dan sebuah kecupan tipis di pipinya...

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna dan tubuhnya menghangat. Ia masih berpikir perihal perjanjiannya dengan iblis yang mengaku dirinya ada monster. Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Setidaknya...aku sudah selamatkan kerajaanku..rakyatku..ibu dan ayah.." bisiknya lalu sebutir aimata meluncur dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari ini berlalu. Luhan tidak pernah melihat Shi Xun ataupun mendengar siulannya. Siang pun terasa kosong dengan udara panas yang menggigit. Luhan melarang siapa saja memasuki ruangannya. Ia ingin mengurung diri.

Ah tidak, sebenarnya ada alasan lain.

Ia tak mau siapa pun melihatnya tak mengenakan pakaian lengkap kerajaan. Ia hanya mengenakan celana saja. Sedang pakaian atasnya tak dikenakan olehnya. Rambutnya terurai dan ia hanya mengipasi tubuhnya. Akhir-akhir ini, ia semakin sedikit membaca buku dan membuat puisi. Membuat seisi istana mengkhawatirkannya.

Sejak 3 hari ia tak bertemu Shi Xun, hidupnya terasa sedikit kosong. Namun ia dirundung ketakutan yang berlebihan akhir-akhir ini. Ia tak paham makna yang dikatakan iblis itu. Menurut perjanjian, ia harusnya merasakan kehidupan bermakna. Kalau seandainya saja hari saat bangun itu dimulai, dan ditambah hari sekarang...sudah 4 hari..dan dia hanya di beri 7 hari penuh makna.

"Aku dijebak oleh iblis..." desis Luhan dengan senyum getirnya. Ia menghela nafas dan berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya. "Setidaknya aku sudah menolong semuanya. Harus ada pengorbanan." Bisiknya dan kembali mengipasi dirinya. Mata cokelatnya menatap langit dengan sedikit menyipit karena sinarnya terasa begitu tajam.

Hening, sesekali terdengar suara gerombolan anak kecil yang berlari di luar pagar. Luhan tersenyum.

"Tenang sekali.." bisiknya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati semilir angin lembut yang datang dan memenuhi kamar luasnya. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Kenapa seorang bangsawan tidur tanpa pakaian atasan seperti ini, hm?" tanya sebuah suara. Luhan membuka matanya kaget dan semakin kaget ketika di atas wajahnya, ia menemukan wajah seorang lelaki yang tak dilihat sejak 3 hari belakangan ini.

"Shi Xun?!" tanya Luhan kaget. Lelaki yang di panggil Shi Xun mengangkat kepalanya. Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap Shi Xun yang berdiri di pintunya. "Kau...?"

"Ah, kau merindukanku, genangan air? Maaf tidak mengunjungimu. Aku bekerja keras untuk membawakanmu jajanan di pasar kota. Kau pasti tidak tahu akan ada perayaan musim panas sebentar lagi. Kota sudah mulai menjual segala jajanan. Aku membawakanmu beberapa makanan." Shi Xun berujar dengan senyumnya. Luhan baru sadar penampilan pemuda di depannya ini berubah. Kalau ia biasanya mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang seperti pakaian lelaki pada umumnya, kini ia berbeda.

Ia mengenakan pakaian wajar, tanpa lengan. Luhan baru menyadari kulit Shi Xun begitu putih. Bukan itu saja! Kulit itu membalut otot kuat yang cukup terlihat di tangannya. Urat yang menonjol di lengan Shi Xun pun nampak begitu kuat dan kokoh. Rambut Shi Xun yang dikucir dan keringat yang meluncur dengan lancari di wajah dan lehernya.

Ia sangat tampan.

Wajah Luhan memerah karena menyadari Shi Xun begitu tampan dan sungguh mempesona.

"Kau tahu hukum kalau membawakan seorang bangsawan makanan seperti ini, Shi Xun?"

"Dan menurutmu apa aku peduli, Luhan?" tanya sang pemuda dengan nada tak perduli. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa makanan tradisional yang jarang di temui oleh Luhan. Shi Xun memberikan sebuah bakpao dan Luhan menerimanya.

Shi Xun melahap bakpaonya dan menatapi langit. Luhan tersenyum dan melahap bakpaonya. Mungkin yang dimaksud hidup dengan makna adalah, ia akhirnya memiliki teman yang sejujurnya bisa membuatnya berdebar.

"Enak!" respon Luhan ketika menelan bakpao yang diberikan oleh Shi Xun. Pemuda berambut hitam kelam disamping Luhan tersenyum.

"Benar, kan? Cukup susah mendapatkannya, aku harus bekerja keras untuk bisa membeli jajanan ini, harganya setimpal dengan rasanya, bukan?." Ujar Shi Xun dengan ceria. Luhan terpana.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu aku bukan bangsawan sepertimu, Luhan. Aku harus bekerja keras. Mengantar barang, membersihkan banyak tempat dan lainnya. Uangnya bisa aku gunakan untuk membelikanmu jajanan. Kau kurus untuk ukuran lelaki, aku sempat mengira kau perempuan. Wajahmu juga cantik." Entah Shi Xun berniat memuji atau menghina. Luhan hanya memberenggut.

"Tapi aku lelaki, sebutan tampanlah yang sesuai untukku!" sahut Luhan. Keduanya tertawa.

"Ah, aku juga bawakan ini. Aku yakin kau tidak pernah mencoba ini." Shi Xun kembali mengeluarkan beberapa tusuk bola-bola berwarna merah. Luhan menatap bingung. Ia menerimanya dan memakannya ragu-ragu. Mata Luhan melebar.

"Wah! Yang ini juga enak! Manis!"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi ini cukup manis dan aku rasa kau akan menyukainya. Ternyata dugaanku tidak meleset." Shi Xun berceloteh dan tersenyum. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Hembusan angin menerpa tubuh keduanya.

Rambut Luhan ditiup angin.

"Terima kasih Shi Xun.." tutur Luhan tulus. Keduanya terdiam, sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing. Tangan Shi Xun menyentuh rambut yang menutupi sedikit wajah Luhan. Langit biru yang bersih, disinari cahaya matahari, angin yang terus mengalir lembut dan Luhan yang tersenyum. Shi Xun memandangi lelaki di sampingnya.

"Kau cantik, Lu." Puji Shi Xun kembali. Luhan diam. Ia biasanya marah dan meninggalkan lawan bicaranya bila mereka mengatai Luhan cantik. Tapi kali ini tidak.

Mengapa ia merasa tenang sekaligus merasa...sangat senang? Ucapan Shi Xun seperti angin, tak berwujud namun sejuk dan membuatnya berdebar dan debarannya terasa hingga ke ujung kuku.

Ia diam ketika wajah Shi Xun mendekat hingga Luhan bisa merasakan nafas hangat dan beraroma manis seperti manisan dan beraroma dingin seperti aura hutan pinus.

Ia diam ketika bibir milik pemuda itu mengecupnya.

Sebuah kecupan lembut dan menjadi ciuman pertamanya. Bibir Shi Xun mengecup dan sesekali menyedot lembut kedua belah bibirnya. Luhan tak menyadari ketika tubuhnya terasa begitu nyaman.

Lidah Shi Xun mulai menjilati kedua bibir itu. Bibir yang rasanya manis. Ia tak sadar ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah hangat itu bergerak liar di dalam mulutnya.

"U..ugh..Shi Xun..." Luhan melengguh tatkala lidah Shi Xun menjilati langit-langit mulut Luhan. Lidah Shi Xun mengabsen tiap rongga mulit Luhan dan menjilati dengan gerakan melingkar di langit-langit mulut Luhan.

"Lu..." bisik Shi Xun dengan nada rendah. Bibir lelaki bersurai hitam itu lepas dari bibir Luhan dan langsung mengecup rahang Luhan. Luhan secara tidak sengaja langsung mendongak. Memberikan akses lebih pada Shi Xun.

Tubuh Luhan terasa begitu lemah dan panas. Ia menurut ketika Shi Xun merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai tatami miliknya. Tubuh besar Shi Xun tak menindih sepenuhnya. Lengan kiri Shi Xun menahan.

"U..ugh...Shi Xun.." Luhan melenguh nikmat ketika bibir Shi Xun sudah menjilat, mengecup dan mengigit kecil leher Luhan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan nafas berat dan saliva hangat di leher dan bahunya.

Bunyi kecupan dan jilatan Shi Xun terdengar hanya untuk keduanya di kamar Luhan.

"Tubuhmu manis sekali, Lu..apakah kau berendam di dalam susu?" tanya Shi Xun dengan nada rendahnya. Tubuh Luhan melengkung ketika kecupan Shi Xun sudah ada di perutnya. Ia bahkan mencium dan menjilatinya.

Pikiran Luhan sudah ditutupi oleh kabut tebal. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih. Segalanya hanya pemuda yang dari awal menarik perhatiannya. Ia lepaskan pemikiran bangsawannya.

"Ah...ah...Shi Xun...di situ..~ ah..jangan berhenti..." Luhan tak bisa menahan gejolak yang sejujurnya baru ia rasakan dengan sangat terlambat untuk pria berumur 20-an sepertinya. Hanya sebuah kecupan dari pemuda jelata di tubuhnya, ia sudah merasakan nirwana dunia. Bibirnya turun dan kini menjilati nipple yang sudah mulai tegang.

"Bukankah rasanya nikmat, Tuan bangsawan?" tanya Shi Xun dengan seringainya. Ia menjilati puting kanan Luhan dengan gerakan melingkar dan tangan kirinya memelintir sekaligus mencubit kecil puting Luhan.

"Ah! Shi..oohh.." desis Luhan yang pasrah di bawah tubuh Shi Xun. Sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyeringai dalam diam. Bibirnya turun dan mendekati perutnya. Tubuh Luhan melengkung tatkala kecupan itu merangsang sebuah listrik di tubuhnya.

"Kau suka ketika aku menjilati perutmu? Kau nakal juga ya, Tuan Pangeran." Goda Shi Xun dengan seringainya. Shi Xun mengigit kecil pinggang Luhan. Memberikan kissmark disana berwarna merah keunguan.

Tangan Luhan menjambak rambutnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan Shi Xun yang di atasnya. Ia tak pernah melakukan aktivitas aneh namun memberikan rasa nikmat disekujur tubuhnya ini.

Tangan kokoh Shi Xun dengan lembut melepaskan pelindung satu-satunya pada tubuh Luhan. Dan tubuh mungil dibawahnya tidak menolak tindakan sang rakyat jelata.

"Wah, mungil sekali Tuan Muda..sepertinya aku disini yang berumur 20-an, bukan kau manis.."

"Shi..Shi Xun, apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya Luhan perlahan. Wajahnya memerah karena ia merasa dikuasai sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa gila. Shi Xun meletakkan kaki kiri Luhan di bahunya, sementara kaki kanannya sedikit ditahan oleh sang pemilik surai hitam agar tak bergerak.

"Yakin kau adalah pria, Tuan Bangsawan? Kaki mulus dan indah ini lebih mirip perempuan.." desis Shi Xun dengan matanya yang terlihat berkabut dan tak fokus, seolah ini bukanlah lagi dirinya. Seolah ada yang mengendalikannya. Ia menjilati paha dalam Luhan dengan nafsu.

"Ah! Sshhh! Ngghhhhhhh...Shi Xunhh.." Luhan mendesah hingga tubuhnya melengkung. Ia bisa merasakan kesejatiannya terasa berdiri dan seolah akan meledak.

"Kurasa kau memang mandi dengan susu, hingga kulitmu bisa semanis ini..Rusa kecil.." puji Shi Xun. Ia mengecup dan menghisap tiap inchi kulit di bagian paha dalam Luhan. Hingga akhirnya ia dekat dengan kesejatian sang rusa. Shi Xun menghirup aroma kesejatian itu. Aroma manis yang lembut.

"Shi..Shi Xun, aku rasa kau harus berhenti di bagian itu..a..aku...itu.." Luhan nampak bingung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maksudmu seperti ini?" tanya Shi Xun yang menjilat kepala kesejatian Luhan.

"Aagghh...~!" Luhan melengguh nikmat tatkala benda lunak tanpa tulang itu menjilati kepala kesejatiannya. "Shi..Xunhh..." Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shi Xun di bagian bawahnya.

Shi Xun menyeringai dan sialnya membuat pesona pemuda itu semakin kuat. Pemuda itu menjilati kesejatian Luhan dari pangkal hingga ke ujung. Memberikan warna merah dan bengkak yang semakin menguat.

"Ah...Shi Xun..ughh...jangan..." Luhan melengguh nikmat dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Jemari lentik Luhan menyentuh surai hitam nan lembut milik Shi Xun.

Shi Xun tak mengindahkan ucapan Luhan. Jilatannya lembut dan sensual, mengundang birahi sang rusa semakin memuncak. Hingga sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba mengagetkan Luhan. Bibir Shi Xun mengulum hanya kepala kesejatian Luhan.

"Ah! Shi..Shi Xunh! Uugh... itu..." Luhan tak bisa memberikan banyak ucapan ketika rasa nikmat seolah menindihnya. Kakinya bergetar seolah terkena setrum kecil. Shi Xun menghisap kuat kepala kesejatian Luhan lalu mengulumnya dengan gemas dan bergerak naik turun dengan teratur. "Ah..ah..ah...~! Shi..uhh.." Luhan tak memberikan banyak ucapan. Hanya desahan nikmat sebagai tanda kalau ia menikmati tindakan Shi Xun. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu melepaskan kulumannya dan mendapat hela nafas kecewa dari Luhan. Namun, tindakan selanjutnya Shi Xun membuatnya kaget.

Lelaki di atasnya itu membuka pakaiannya dan menanggalkan celana yang ia kenakan. Wajah Luhan memerah antara kaget dan malu, sementara matanya membelak lebar tatkala melihat kesejatian Shi Xun. Milik Shi Xun besar, berwarna merah sedikit cokelat dengan beberapa urat yang menonjol. Dan berdiri kokoh.

"Ini lebih melegakkan sekarang.." desis Shi Xun yang menyeringai menatap Luhan. Lelaki di bawahnya itu menatap takjub sekaligus terkejut dengan tubuh Shi Xun. Lengannya berotot namun tak berlebihan. Dengan perut yang terbentuk sempurna. Nipple yang berwarna pink dengan cokelat gelap. Dada itu bidang.

Shi Xun langsung menindih Luhan dan melumat bibir ranum milik Luhan. Tubuh keduanya yang menempel membuat kesejatian mereka bergesekkan dan membuat setruman listrik kecil itu semakin menggila.

Jari Shi Xun mulai bermain di daerah bawah dan menemukan sebuah lubang yang dicari Shi Xun.

"Ketat sekali, tuan bangsawan. Apa kau tak pernah disentuh?" tanya Shi Xun dengan seringainya. Shi Xun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan dan menjilati telinga pemuda manis itu.

"Tidak..ahh..a..aku..enghhh.." Luhan tak bisa mengeluarkan banyak ucapan. Hanya perasaan nikmat yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Mata Luhan sedikit terbelak ketika merasakan benda asing yang tak begitu besar namun cukup mengagetkannya berada di lubangnya. Menerobos masuk. "Shi..Shi Xun?"

"Ssstt...nikmati saja, Luhan..kau akan aku bawa ke Surga.." ujar Shi Xun dengan nada rendah yang menenangkan Luhan. Dan entah mengapa, lelaki cantik itu mengangguk.

Jemari Shi Xun memasuki lubang itu perlahan, maju mundur dan mempenetrasi agar lubang itu rileks ketika mendapat tamu yang lebih besar. dan secara tak sengaja, jemari itu menyentuh secuil daging di dalamnya.

"Ah..! Shi..Shi Xun...itu...ah! disana..!" Luhan menjerit histeris karena merasakan sebuah setruman nikmat yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Tubuh Luhan melengkung ke atas dan membuatnya semakin menempel dengan sosok pria jelata itu.

"Ah, disana ya sayang? Nikmat, bukan?" tanya Shi Xun dengan seringainya. Shi Xun mengeluarkan jarinya. Luhan mendesah kecewa dan matanya tak fokus menatap pemuda bersurai hitam itu. "Aku sudah tak tahan lagi, Lu.." desis Shi Xun yang merasa rasa nikmatnya sudah di ubun-ubun dan harus segera di selesaikan. Ia mengangkat tubuh bagian bawah Luhan dan mendekatkan lubang itu pada mulutnya.

Luhan menatap sedikit kaget dan melengguh geli bercampur nikmat ketika lubangnya di jilat oleh Shi Xun. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeringai tatkala menonton lubang itu mengerut dan membuka secara liar karena mendapat rangsangan darinya.

Ia menurunkan tubuh bagian bawah Luhan dengan perlahan dan mulai mengarahkan kesejatiannya pada lubang Luhan.

"Ah..! Shi.. Shi Xunh! Ggghhaaa..." Luhan mengalirkan airmatanya tatkala merasakan kepala kesejatian Shi Xun mulai menerobos masuk dan telah bersarang di dalamnya. Rasa pedih, sakit, dan panas mulai memakan tubuh bagian bawahnya, khususnya lubangnya yang terasa begitu panas.

"Tenang Lu, sakitnya akan hilang sebentar lagi..." desis Shi Xun menenangkan Luhan. Shi Xun menjilati puting dan menggigit kecil puting Luhan yang nampak begitu menggemaskan baginya. Sementara salah satu puting yang lainnya di rangsang dengan cubitan kecil nan gemas dari Shi Xun.

Shi Xun semakin mendorong miliknya agar semakin tertanam dan usahanya tak sia-sia. Miliknya telah tertanam sempurna di dalam tubuh Luhan. Shi Xun memejamkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menggeram kecil karena merasakan hangat yang menyenangkan di dalam tubuh Luhan dan denyut keras serta liar di bawah sana.

"Luhan...ini nikmat sekali..." desis Shi Xun. Mata Luhan menatap Shi Xun seolah memelas.

"Shi..Xunhh...uhhmm..." sepertinya Luhan kembali merasakan setruman menyenangkan itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menyeringai karena mengetahui arti tatapan itu dan mulai mulai bergerak. Ia memundurkan sedikit kesejatiannya lalu dengan tiba-tiba menyentak lubang itu hingga menabrak kuat daging kecil yang menghasilkan rasa setruman nikmat di tubuh Luhan.

"AAAHHH...~!" Luhan tak dapat menyembunyikan teriakan penuh nikmatnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menghantam dirinya dan membuatnya semakin lupa diri. Ia merasa buta namun merasa peka seolah bisa melihat dan merasakan segalanya.

Aktivitas yang dilakukan dirinya dan Shi Xun adalah sex, ia tahu itu. Namun ia tak dapat menolak tiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pemuda di atasnya.

"Ugh...keparat..rasanya nikmat sekali.." geram Shi Xun yang mulai mengumpat. Ia mulai memaju mundurkan kesejatiannya dengan teratur. Gesekan antara kulit kesejatian dengan kulit lubang kenikmatan Luhan lumayan terdengar. Mata Shi Xun sudah tak fokus. Siapa saja akan melihat seolah ada kabut yang membuatnya nampak begitu menggairahkan.

"Shi..oh disana...ah...eungghhhh...ooohh..." Luhan mendesah dan mulai tak terkendali ketika tangan besar Shi Xun mulai memijat kuat kesejatian mungil Luhan.

"Nikmat bukan, Lu...? ughh..." Shi Xun terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan kuat dan semakin menggila ketika rasa nikmat itu sudah semakin menguasai dirinya.

"Shi..ah..! aku..aku ingin meledak!" Luhan tak bisa mengatakannya. Ia merasa kesejatiannya seolah akan meledak. Shi Xun semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya di kesejatian Luhan dan ledakan itu terjadi. Cairan berwarna putih kental keluar dari kejantanan Luhan dan mengenai perut dan sedikit di daerah mulut Shi Xun. Dan pemuda itu dengan senang hati menjilatnya.

"Aku..aku akan segera sampai..brengsek.." umpat Shi Xun kembali. Ia memegangi kedua pinggang Luhan yang ramping dan semakin ganas memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya hingga ia menggeram nikmat ketika ia telah mencapai puncak nirwana. Rasa nikmat yang dibarengi dengan keluarnya cairan putih kental yang terasa hangat dan membasahi tiap inci bagian dalam Luhan. Shi Xun melengguh lega sekaligus nikmat ketika apa yang ia tuju telah tercapai.

Luhan menatapi mata Shi Xun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Shi Xun tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan dirinya lalu mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan meletakkannya di tempat tidur lalu memakaikan kembali pakaiannya.

Shi Xun diam memandangi tubuh ringkih Luhan. Tubuh pemuda bersurai hitam itu diselimuti cahaya ungu gelap dan sebuah hal aneh terjadi. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu mulai menghilang. Tergantikan dengan rambut pendek dengan potongan yang dirasa asing oleh manusia era itu.

Tubuhnya yang awalnya telanjang dan beraromakan cairan Luhan maupun dirinya menghilang dan tergantikan dengan tubuh berbalut pakaian serba hitam yang asing sekali bila dilihat.

Khususnya, celana yang dikenakan. Seperti celana yang ketat dan sobek di paha dan lutut. Matanya kelam menatap Luhan.

"Aku tak bisa menepati janjiku, maafkan aku genangan air.." ia mendekati Luhan dan menyentuh kepala Luhan. Cahaya hitam keunguan melingkupi kepala Luhan. Mata Shi Xun terpejam dan ia menarik tangannya dari kepala sang genangan air. Sesuatu berwarna putih dari kepala Luhan keluar dan ada di tangan Shi Xun. Sebuah botol kecil seukuran ibu jari di ambil dari salah satu kantung pakaiannya. Shi Xun memasukkan sesuatu berwarna putih kebiruan itu ke dalam botol dan menutupnya rapat lalu di masukkan ke dalam saku pakaianya.

Kulit yang nampak segar itu mulai pucat dan tubuhnya nampak semakin ringkih. Wajah yang awalnya segar lebih pucat dan dada yang naik turun itu terhenti.

Luhan meninggal. Shi Xun menggerakkan tangannya dan memakaikan pakaian lengkap pada Luhan, menghapus aroma seks yang mereka lakukan dan merapihkan segala bentuk makanan yang ia bawa untuk Luhan.

Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dada Shi Xun.

"Wah..wah, ternyata kau memang monster ya.." sebuah suara membuat tubuh Shi Xun waspada dan matanya tajam. Ia berdiri dari tempat tidur dan menatap kedua tubuh yang berdiri di pintu kamar yang mengarah ke halaman milik Luhan. Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menatapi sekitar.

"Aku kira kau mau menunggu hingga datang era kemajuan selanjutnya, ternyata kau suka yang tua, ya?" tanya sang surai merah terang. Shi Xun menatap tajam.

"Itu urusanku." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau terlalu banyak bekerja...ah..siapa namamu di era ini? Shi Xun, ya? baiklah, Shi Xun...kau membuat seluruh isi istana tertidur, dan..apa aku tidak salah dengar? Surga dunia? Kau menggelikan. Lalu sekarang kau mengambil nyawa anak itu lebih cepat? Sebenarnya tidak masalah, toh kau adalah iblis. Monster. Kita semua, kenapa harus menepati janji, bukankah begitu, keparat?" Ucap sang pemilik rambut platina dnegan seringai menantangnya. Shi Xun menatap tajam dan matanya yang berwarna hitam kini berubah menjadi hitam seluruhnya.

"Bukankah sudah aku bilang itu urusanku?" tanya sang pemuda berambut hitam dengan nada menantangnya. Sang pemilik rambut platina menatap tajam.

Wajah tampannya berubah menjadi monster dengan kulit berwarna abu-abu gelap namun pucat. Seluruh matanya berwarna hitam dan mulutnya terbuka lebar dan menampakkan taring serta gigi yang seluruhnya tajam. Shi Xun juga bersikap demikian.

"GRAAAHHH...!" keduanya bersuara seolah menantang. Sang rambut merah menahan keduanya.

"Berhenti kalian! Ini bukan saatnya saling menantang! Shi Xun, pulang ketika semua beres. Kau berurusan dengan para malaikat, bukan begitu?" Shi Xun berhenti menggeram ketika mendengar ucapan sang rambut merah. "Bereskan masalahmu." Ujarnya tegas lalu melangkah pergi dan menghilang diikuti dengan sang rambut platina yang menghilang. Shi Xun terdiam dan menatap Luhan. Angin datang berhembus dan menerbangkan helai rambutnya.

"Bangun..." desis Shi Xun yang suaranya di bawa oleh angin. Tubuh Shi Xun berpendar keunguan dan ia mulai melangkah pergi dan menghilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat yang jauh, di ruangan dengan nuansa merah dan hitam, ada satu sosok tubuh terbaring di sana dengan nafas yang teratur. Dia adalah Luhan. Tubuhnya masih tertidur pulas. Sebenarnya, tubuh itu adalah tubuh pinjaman sementara yang diciptakan Shi Xun agar nyawa Luhan yang ia ambil bisa beritirahat sejenak sebelum datang masanya untuk bereinkarnasi.

Tubuhnya mirip dengan tubuh lama Luhan, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam dan tak panjang seperti tubuh lama Luhan.

Shi Xun melarang siapa pun memasuki kamarnya dan hanya ia yang bisa memasuki kamar tempat Luhan tidur.

Dirinya dan bersama dua orang yang ia kenal kini duduk di sebuah meja panjang dengan nuansa artistik namun sedikit kaku.

"Budakmu belum bangun, hm?" tanya sang rambut merah pada Shi Xun. Ia tak berekspresi.

"Aku belum mau membangunkannya." Jawab Shi Xun.

"Budakmu cantik, tapi tak cukup menggairahkan." Sang pemilik rambut platina bersuara. Mata Shi Xun berubah hitam sepenuhnya.

"Kau ingin beradu kekuatan, ternyata..keparat." Shi Xun mengumpat.

"Tentu, kapan pun kau siap, brengsek!"

BRAK!

Sang pemilik rambut hitam menggebrak meja itu dengan kuat, membuat keduanya terdiam.

"Bisakah kalian diam?! Aku tak terima percakapan sengit di meja ini! Ini urusan sendiri-sendiri dengan tugas masing-masing! Kau! Berhenti mengurusi pekerjaannya! Dan kau, 'Shi Xun', sejujurnya kami tak mengenali dirimu! Mengapa kau lunak pada manusia?!" tanya sang pemilik rambut merah.

"Aku tak seperti yang kau katakan 'merah', kalian saja yang terlalu khawatir seperti manusia perempuan." Balas Shi Xun dan ia langsung berdiri dan memilih pergi ke kamarnya.

"Shi Xun!" sang pemilik rambut merah memanggil dan ia berhenti namun tak menoleh. "Kenapa kau sembunyikan idenditasmu saat menawarkan perjanjian padanya? Kita tak pernah melakukannya selama kita berbuat perjanjian pada manusia. Ada apa denganmu?" tanya sang pemilik rambut merah. Tubuh Shi Xun tak berbalik dan terus berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia itu akan susah, jawabannya tak akan jauh dari biasanya." Sang pemilik rambut platina diam sebentar dan menyeringai. "Aku bosan, aku ingin bermain-main ke dunia manusia." Ujarnya dengan seringai dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang surai merah.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf telat update, butuh banyak survey(?) buat bikin NC :""V

NC nya maksa banget astaga. NC macam apa itu.. *pundung*

Btw, ngerasa garing gak sih? Please review ^^

Sign,

Raichi.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Monster

Author : Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek

Genre : Fantasy, a little bit horror (di beberapa bagian nantinya) and romance.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semakin banyak dari kalian yang membuat perjanjian dengan kami para Monster, maka kami akan semakin kuat. Tapi mengapa kali ini kami lengah?

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI** **, MATURE CONTENT!,** **Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **Dan tambahan warning, akan ada beberapa cameo pasangan yang harusnya yaoi jadi GS demi kepentingan fictnya, dan juga ada yang straight. Dont like dont read!**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **Dan sekali lagi, ini hanya FIKSI. Tidak nyata dan asli karangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Britania Raya, 1888**

"Pada abad pertengahan ke-19, Inggris menerima gelombang imigran Irlandia yang memengaruhi jumlah populasi di kota-kota besar. Bisa kau sebutkan salah satu kotanya?" tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna blonde dan bermata biru. Ia menatapi seorang lelaki yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"A..a..E..Eaaaast..Eeeend.." jawabnya tergagap. Wanita di depannya mengangguk. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi namun ia menatap remeh lelaki bertubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada tanggal 13 November 1887?" tanya wanita itu. Lelaki itu bernafas seolah berat dan bibirnya gemetar.

"Pa..pada..taaahun itu..Rasis..Rasisssssme..Kri..kriminalitas..tass..ke..kerusuhan so..ugh..sosial.. da..dan kemiski..kiiiinan ya..yang meninggg..meningkattt.. di..W..Whitechapellll.." ia menjelaskan dengan susah dan masih gemetar menatap mata sang pengajarnya. Wanita di depannya nampak menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, untuk hari ini cukup...Have a good day." Pamitnya singkat kemudian. Ia membereskan 2 buku tebalnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan tertunduk. Ketika pintu kamar itu di tutup, seorang wanita sudah menunggunya.

"Ms. Anne, bagaimana putraku?" tanya seorang wanita berwajah oriental dengan nada khawatir. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil namun matanya tak bisa berbohong.

"Anak anda sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kecelakaan tahun lalu masih membekas namun anak anda saya perkirakan sudah lebih baik. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa berbicara dan menjawab cukup panjang dari bulan lalu, Nyonya. Saya yakin, bila kita terus melakukan terapi dengan mengajaknya bicara lebih banyak, ia akan sembuh lebih cepat. Saya permisi dulu, Nyonya." Pamit wanita itu lalu melangkah pergi dengan langkah terburu. Wanita berwajah oriental itu memandang sedih.

Putra semata wayangnya, Thomas harus menderita akibat kondisi tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi di Britain Raya, tepatnya ketika ia dan keluarganya masih tinggal di daerah Osborn Street, Whitechapel. Rasisme adalah hal lumrah yang terjadi disana tahun lalu. Anaknya di siksa oleh anak-anak sekitar perumahan karena ia berwajah dominan Asia. Dan penyiksaan itu sudah semakin menjadi ketika salah satu dari mereka membenturkan sebuah benda tumpul di kepala Thomas dengan kuat hingga ia akhirnya menderita gangguan bicara berat. Meski sudah pindah, namun trauma masih terasa dari keluarga mau pun sang anak sendiri.

Umurnya sudah 17 tahun untuk tahun ini, namun trauma itu masih membekas. Suaminya bekerja di Departemen Kepolisian Britain Raya sebagai seorang detektif dan ia sendiri adalah seorang guru musik. Meski rasis sudah dilarang, namun bekasnya masih tersisa.

Ibunya menatap sebuah lukisan di ruangan itu dan menangis. Lukisan dirinya bersama anak lelakinya dan suaminya.

"Tuhan, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu bila kau sembuhkan anakku.." bisik ibunya lalu menyeka airmatanya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah atap gedung, sesosok tubuh berdiri angkuh dengan pakaian yang berbeda sekali namun seolah mirip dengan manusia saat itu. Siapa saja tak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit terlalu cepat, tapi tidak apa-apa, manusia di zaman ini kelihatan menyenangkan...aku akan mendapat banyak kesenangan disini. Toh, si merah itu pasti akan memilih manusia yang dekat dengan zaman ini..kkkk." ia menjilati bibirnya ketika taringnya memanjang dan menajam. "Sepertinya aku akan membuat sedikit 'kehebohan..' kkk...akan banyak sekali yang membutuhkanku dan menjadi budakku nantinya.." desis sang rambut platina. Ia menatap langit yang mulai gelap dan menyeringai. Ia berbalik dan menghilang bagai asap.

.

.

Sebuah bar di daerah padat penduduk nampak ramai pada jam malam ini. Disana bisa terlihat banyak wanita yang menemani pria-pria meminum minuman dengan aroma alkohol.

Sesosok pria asing masuk dengan pakaian rapi dan serba hitam. Hanya rambutnya yang berwarna perak yang membuatnya sedikit lebih mencolok.

"Hey tampan, butuh bantuan?" ia hanya memberikan seringai kecilnya lalu meninggalkan 3 orang wanita yang menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Siapa dia?! Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya! Dia tampan sekali!"

"Tapi tidakkah ia sedikit berbeda dengan kita..ia mirip seperti..-"

"Siapa peduli?! Dia tampan! Lelaki paling tampan dan penampilannya paling baik yang pernah aku lihat untuk ukuran tempat terkutuk seperti ini!" desis salah satu wanita yang bekerja disana. Tubuh tegap itu duduk di salah satu kursi bar dan menatapi sekitar.

"Selamat malam, Sir." Sapa sang bartender. Tubuh dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam itu menatap sang bartender.

"Berikan saja aku yang terbaik disini." Ujarnya. Sang bartender tersenyum dan segera memberikan apa yang diinginkan. Ia memberikan gelas berisi minuman itu dan memberikannya pada pria itu.

"Saya tak pernah melihat anda disini, Sir. Apa anda baru?"

"Ya, saya datang dari jauh dan berniat untuk istirahat sebentar karena akan memulai pekerjaan lusa." Jawabnya santai.

"Siapa nama anda, Tuan? Anda benar-benar..seolah berbeda dari kami..rambut platina anda dan mata biru gelap anda khususnya, struktur wajah yang sangat berbeda. Anda seperti pangeran negeri dongeng!" puji sang bartender. Lelaki berambut platina itu menenggak minumannya dan menyeringai.

"Semua memanggilku Kai." Jawabnya singkat. Ia menatap sekeliling. "Apa memang seperti ini setiap malam, tuan?" tanya pria yang menyebut dirinya dengan nama Kai. Sang bartender terkekeh.

"Ya tuan, tetapi meski ramai, tempat ini tak begitu menarik. Sepertinya kurang 'gairah'." Kai mengangguk mendengar penuturan sang bartender.

"Hey tampan? Baru disini?" tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut senada dengan Kai dan mata biru terang. Kai menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, Nona." Ia mengambil tangan sang wanita dan menciumnya. "Kai." Lanjutnya lagi. Sang wanita bersemu.

"Mau saya antarkan berkeliling?" tanya wanita itu. Kai diam sejenak dan menyembunyikan seringainya. Ia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan 2 logam emas di meja dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Sang bartender tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan koin emasnya ke dalam kantungnya.

"Sungguh pria yang dermawan." Ujarnya lalu kembali bekerja. Sang bartender mulai mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya dan kemudian ia terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu tangannya mengambil kepingan logam itu. "Hey, kenapa di kantungku ada koin emas?" tanya sang bartender.

Sang bartender tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada emas di kantungnya. Ingatannya tiba-tiba kosong. Seingatnya ada pria namun ia tak mengenali wajahnya dan memberikannya kepingan logam ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi...bisa kau jelaskan, Kai? Mengapa kau harus kesini?" tanya wanita dengan gaunnya yang berwarna putih dan sedikit warna biru. Lelaki yang ia sebut dengan nama Kai itu menoleh.

"Ada sedikit urusan pekerjaan. Hanya pekerjaan kecil tapi sejujurnya membuatku bersemangat." Jawab Kai dengan senyumnya. Tiap senyum yang dihasilkan membuat wanita itu menatapnya dengan debaran kuat yang mengubah wajahnya semakin bersemu.

"Kau sangat tampan. Kau adalah pria paling unik sekaligus yang pertama kali aku temui. Meski tahun lalu rasisme sangat kuat disini, namun kau seolah hadir untuk mengubah pandangan. Mata birumu, rambut platinamu...wajahmu yang seperti Asia..kau sangat unik, Kai." Keduanya masih berjalan hingga berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil yang di kunci.

"Terima kasih..kau terlalu memujiku. Tidakkah kau takut kalau kau akan jatuh padaku? Hahahahaha, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda." Kai tertawa ketika menatap wajah gadis itu. Keduanya berhenti di sebuah kecil di daerah itu dan sangat sepi.

"Sebenarnya, ketika kau pertama kali masuk ke sana, aku sudah jatuh padamu..dan ketika mendengar tutur katamu, caramu tertawa bahkan memandang lawan bicaramu..aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Kai. Ah tidak, katakan saja aku menyukaimu. Aku mengerti kau bukanlah seorang pria yang menginginkan gadis murah sepertiku, bekerja di dunia prostitusi setiap malam.." gadis itu tersenyum lemah. Kai mendekatinya dan berbisik.

"Kau tidak harus merendah...aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Aku akan membantumu lepas dari dunia prostitusi ini dan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih baik.." bisik Kai. Wanita itu tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh tegap Kai. Keduanya saling berpelukan namun tak terasa secara tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur keduanya. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kai, mau berteduh sebentar di rumah kecil ku? Kau bisa minum teh sebentar sembari menunggu." Tawar gadis itu. Ia tak melihat wajah Kai yang menyeringai kecil karena menatap langit dan membelakanginya.

"Tentu! Maaf merepotkanmu!" teriak Kai dengan senyumnya. Keduanya masuk ke rumah wanita itu. Wanita itu membelakangi Kai karena sedang membersihkan dirinya.

"Aku akan segera menyalakan lilin lalu membuatk- AAAKKHH!" wanita itu menjerit ketika tubuhnya tertahan dan dia merasakan lidahnya kelu dan tak bisa berteriak.

Tubuhnya terangkat dan melayang. Ia meronta namun tiap rontaan yang dihasilkan membuat tubuhnya semakin sakit. Airmatanya keluar karena panik.

"Kau pikir aku menginginkan manusia hina sepertimu?" tanya suara itu. Keduanya masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar gelap. Tubuh wanita itu sadar kalau itu adalah kamarnya. Tubuhnya melayang dan di letakkan di kasurnya. Ia semakin tak bisa bergerak ketika pakaiannya lepas namun tak lepas sepenuhnya. Hanya tubuh bagian atasnya. Ia tak bisa menjerit. Seolah suara dan lidahnya hilang.

Kai menyalakan lilin dengan sekali jentikan jarinya.

"Ah, ada piringan musik? Mari kita lihat musik seperti apa yang kau suka.." ujarnya dengan seringai menakutkan yang tak pernah dilihat siapa saja. Wanita itu gemetar ketakutan. "Wah, kau penyuka musik orchestra, ya? baiklah, mari kita putar ini sembari bermain denganmu. Kau jatuh cinta padaku, bukan?" tanya Kai sembari meletakkan piringan musik dan mulai menyetelnya. Tak lama, terdengar musik dan penyanyi wanita yang mulai bernyanyi rendah. Ia mendekati tubuh wanita itu.

"Mari kita lihat...ah..aku ingin seluruh dunia mengetahuiku sebagai misteri yang tak akan dipecahkan..aku akan bermain dengan negeramu. Pertama, mereka harus menemukan tubuh wanita yang sudah tak cantik lagi, kan?" Kai terkekeh rendah ketika mengucapnya. Wanita itu menangis dan menggeleng-geleng kuat. Ia semakin ingin menjerit ketika Kai mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari jas hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Ah? Kau ingin lihat seluruh peralatanku? Baiklah.." ia menyeringai keji dan membuka jasnya. Mata wanita itu terbuka lebar ketika melihat berbagai macam pisau. "Aku tak akan menggunakan kekuatanku. Jadi, aku akan membiarkan tanganku bekerja. Kau harusnya bangga." Kekehnya dengan nada rendah. Tawanya mengerikan.

Tubuh wanita itu terpampang di hadapannya. Dengan gerakan kuat namun pelan, ia membelah daerah intim wanita tersebut hingga ke perut. Cipratan darah keluar dengan deras.

"HHHGGHHH...!" wanita itu ingin menjerit namun tak bisa. Ia menangis dan memohon ampun. Mata Kai menghitam seluruhnya.

"Apa? Kurang kuat? Baiklah~" ujarnya dengan nada 'bersahabat'. Ia semakin menekan pisaunya. Cipratan darah segar itu membasahi tangan, mengenai wajah Kai dan ia terlihat menikmatinya. Wanita itu tak meronta ketika perutnya sudah menganga lebar dan memperlihatkan isi perutnya. "Baiklah~ karena aku ingin dikenal namun tetap menjadi misteri, aku akan menghilangkan rahimmu yang tak berguna. Bukankah aku sangat jeni- AH! Kau sudah mati?! Brengsek! Kau memang lemah!" Kai berdecak kesal. Ia bangkit dan menarik rahim itu secara kasar tanpa bantuan pisau. Seketika, rahim itu menghilang.

"Keparat! Dia menghilangkan kesenanganku!" ia memaki pada mayat wanita yang matanya terbuka dan mulutnya terbuka karena tak bisa mengeluarkan sakit karena perih yang ia derita. Kai menjentikkan jarinya hingga tubuhnya kini kembali bersih. Ia mengambil kuas di meja dan menulis di sebuah kertas.

From Hell Jack The Ripper

"Yak! Ini sudah cukup bagus.." desisnya. Ia berbalik dan seketika ia menghilang seolah ia memang tak ada disana.

Kai berada di depan rumah itu. Sepi dan tak ada siapa pun karena sudah sangat malam. Ia sengaja membuka sedikit pintu rumah itu dan pergi menghilang di dalam bayang malam.

"Baiklah, sehabis ini aku harus merencanakan siapa lagi targetku dan dimana lagi. Sembari menunggu buda-." Ucapan Kai terhenti ketika ia secara tak sengaja menghirup aroma manis. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menemukan sebuah kereta kuda. Ia berhenti sebentar. Secara tak sengaja, matanya bertemu pandang dengan sosok lelaki di dalam kereta kuda yang memandang kosong. Kai terus memandang ketika ia akhirnya tahu darimana aroma manis nan eksotis itu berasal. Kereta kuda itu hilang di tikungan jalan.

Kai menyeringai dan ia berlari lalu seketika menghilang.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan wajah murung duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai bergumam kecil. Cukup lama lalu ia berdiri dan mulai duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia menggosok matanya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia mulai menidurkan tubuhnya dan meniup lilin yang menyala. Gelap telah menghiasi kamarnya agar mengantar hingga ke alam mimpi.

Atau alam kematian?

Sesosok lelaki yang awalnya siluet secara perlahan berubah menjadi tubuh. Ia duduk dengan angkuh disebuah sofa tunggal yang mengarah ke tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya angkuh dengan hiasan seringai.

"Dia lelaki dengan aroma yang manis sekali. Sayangnya doa mu belum tentu akan dikabulkan dengan Tuhan, nak...bagaimana caranya agar ia membutuhkanku.." ia bergumam kecil. Tak akan di dengar oleh siapa pun. "Ah...aku punya rencana..sedikit licik tapi..setimpal. Kau tak pantas jadi budak rendah ku..kau..ah..budak emas? Ya! budak emas.." desisnya dengan seringai senang yang tak akan di mengerti oleh siapa pun.

Kembali, tubuhnya menipis dan menghilang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nyari di google, nama western untuk Kyungsoo itu Thomas. Dan menurut Rai juga namanya cukup pas untuk karakter disini. Ada yang tahu sejarah lengkap Jack The Ripper? Rai 2 tahun lalu pernah baca sejarah lengkap sampai cari refrensi luar tapi udah lupa. Seiring berjalan fict ini, bila ada kesalahan mohon di tegur dan di bilang dengan nada bersahabat dalam bentuk review! ^^

Last but not least, please review this gaje fict":v

With Love,

Raichi.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Monster

Author : Miura Raichi

Rated : M

Pairing : HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek

Genre : Fantasy, a little bit horror (di beberapa bagian nantinya) and romance.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Semakin banyak dari kalian yang membuat perjanjian dengan kami para Monster, maka kami akan semakin kuat. Tapi mengapa kali ini kami lengah?

 **Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai, YAOI** **, MATURE CONTENT!,** **Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

 **Dan tambahan warning, akan ada beberapa cameo pasangan yang harusnya yaoi jadi GS demi kepentingan fictnya, dan juga ada yang straight. Dont like dont read!**

 **NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS** XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

Sekali lagi, fict ini hanya fiksi. Asli karangan. Kalau mau flame karena khayalan Rai, **I don't care. I've warned you ^^**

 **Dan sekali lagi, ini hanya FIKSI. Tidak nyata dan asli karangan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Britania Raya, 1888**

Hari itu, London terlihat panas dari biasanya dan lebih geger dalam sejarahnya. Pihak kepolisian segera memerintahkan ayah dari Thomas untuk pergi karena ditemukan mayat dalam kondisi yang sungguh mengenaskan dan harus segera dilakukan pemeriksaan lanjut pada tempat kejadian dan autopsi detail pada mayat.

Mayat itu ditemukan oleh sang tetangga yang mengaku sebagai rekan prostitusi wanita tersebut. Ia mengatakan, ia pulang sekitar pukul 3 dini hari dan melihat kamar korban terus menyala. Karena belum merasa mengantuk, ia memutuskan untuk ke rumahnya. Karena sudah 30 menit memanggil namun tidak dijawab, ia berniat untuk membuka dan kaget ketika pintu itu tak dikunci. Saat ia masuk, ia sudah menemukan temannya dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Pagi itu masih tak begitu terang, meja makan yang biasanya hangat terasa tidak begitu mengenakkan. Thomas diam ketika menatap ayahnya yang sibuk memerintah beberapa pekerja rumah untuk segera menyiapkan kereta kuda.

"Sayang, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh tanpa pengawasan yang lainnya. Itu juga berlaku untuk Thomas, kau mengerti?" tanya ayahnya memastikan. Sang istri mengangguk tanpa suara namun dari wajahnya, siapa saja bisa tahu kalau sang istri sangat cemas. Sang suami tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir istrinya dan segera pergi.

Sang istri yang tadinya mengantar hingga pintu depan kembali masuk. Seorang wanita paruh baya menutup pintu itu. Ada 2 orang pekerja rumah disini. Mereka sangat loyal dan menyayangi keluarga ini karena kemurahan sang kepala keluarga. Seorang tukang kebun dan seorang kusir kuda yang mengurus 3 ekor kuda mereka.

"Nyonya, sebaiknya anda mulai sarapan. Tuan muda sudah menunggu anda." Ujar wanita itu. Sang wanita hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati ruang makan dan menemukan Thomas yang seolah hanya menyentuh sedikit sarapannya. Ia terlihat memainkan beberapa butir jagung di piring dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Ia tak menyentuh telur di piringnya. Ibunya menghela nafas sejenak dan tersenyum. Wanita anggun itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Suara ketuk sepatunya mengalihkan perhatian Thomas.

"Thomas, kau tak memakan sarapanmu nak?" tanya ibunya ramah dan segera mengambil kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Ibunya duduk berhadapan dengannya dan dua wanita paruh baya itu segera menyiapkan sarapan sang istri pemilik rumah. Thomas menggeleng lemah. "Kenapa? Sarapannya terlihat sangat enak? Atau kau sedang tidak berselera?" tanya ibunya pelan-pelan. Thomas menatap ibunya.

"A..aayyaaah..eh..ssela..lalu..sibuukk.." jawab Thomas lemah. Sang istri terdiam mendengar jawaban Thomas. Ia paham sekarang mengapa Thomas tak begitu berselera menikmati sarapannya. Ayahnya baru saja pulang kemarin setelah menginap selama 3 hari di Departemen kepolisian dalam menangani kasus bajak laut yang membantai daerah pesisir hingga membakar 5 rumah warga disana. Ibunya menyentuh tangan Thomas.

"Thomas..ayahmu adalah seorang yang handal dengan rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Menjadi seorang detektif sekaligus polisi adalah impian ayahmu dari dia seumuran denganmu. Ia bekerja untuk kita dan memenuhi hasratnya." Ibunya tersenyum ketika mendapati anak lelakinya terdiam. "Apa kau memiliki cita-cita, Thomas?" tanya kembali ibunya. Thomas terdiam.

"Bbbbelum..." jawabnya lalu mengaduk butiran jagung di piringnya. Ibunya tersenyum dan menenggak gelas berisi susunya.

"Ibu yakin, kau akan memilikinya sesegera mungkin. Semua manusia memiliki impian, meski kadang tak semua manusia ditakdirkan memiliki cita-citanya." Ujar ibunya lalu memotong telurnya dan memakannya. Thomas menatap tak mengerti. Sementara ibunya menatap dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa. Senyum yang selalu berhasil membuat semua orang luluh dan ketika ada kasus rasis dan penyiksaan pada lain ras, ibunya tak mendapatkannya karena tahu betapa murni hati ibunya.

"Kkke..kenapaaa bi..bi..bisaaa?" tanya Thomas menatap ibunya bingung. Ibunya tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh jemari langsing milik Thomas.

"Karena Tuhan memberikan apa yang kita butuhkan untuk masa depan kita, bukan apa yang kita inginkan. Tuhanlah yang menciptakan kita. Dia adalah Maha mengetahui. Ia tahu diri kita melebihi kita sebagai hambanya. Kalau seandainya di dunia ini memang ada pengulangan hidup sebagai reinkarnasi, maka cita-cita ibu adalah kembali menjadi ibumu. Tak peduli seperti apapun kondisimu." Jelas ibunya dengan senyum yang ramah. Semua yang ada disana terperangah oleh ucapannya. Thomas tersenyum dan kembali menikmati sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

Area ramai penduduk itu terlihat lebih panas. Gosip mulai bertebaran di area kasus pembunuhan. Wartawan sibuk berusaha bertanya dan mengambil gambar namun dicegah oleh petugas.

Di rumah itu, beberapa inspektur dan detektif mulai berdiskusi dengan petugas yang mengecek mayat perempuan itu.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" tanya Adam Lee, ayah dari Thomas. ia menatapi seorang petugas yang mengecek mayat tersebut. Setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya, ia memandu beberapa orang untuk membungkus mayat tersebut dan membawanya untuk di otopsi lanjut di departemen kepolisian.

Petugas itu melepas maskernya dan melepaskan ikat rambutnya hingga rambut panjang di bawah bahu itu terurai.

"Sejauh ini yang aku periksa secara kasar, mayat wanita itu meninggal secara aneh." Jawab wanita itu. Adam terdiam.

"Apa maksudmu Yuri?" tanya Adam heran. Petugas wanita bernama Yuri itu membuka catatannya.

"Secara pengamatan kasar, ia meninggal karena shock dan anehnya...ia seolah ingin berteriak namun tak bisa mengeluarkan teriakannya. Terlihat dari lehernya. Mayatnya seperti mengalami trauma sebelum disiksa. Bagian perutnya di buka dalam keadaan ia hidup dan sadar. Ia kehilangan rahimnya. Dan yang mengerikan, rahimnya ditarik secara paksa, kemungkinan dengan tangan. Pembunuh tidak memotong menggunakan pisau terlebih dahulu. Sejauh ini hanya itu hasil pengamatan yang bisa aku berikan, Inspektur McKinley, Detektif Lee. Saya permisi." Pamitnya lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Adam memperhatikan petugas yang memfoto sesuatu di meja. Ia mendekati dan mendapatkan sepucuk surat dengan tulisan singkat.

 **From Hell Jack The Ripper**

"Apa yang kita hadapi sekarang ini, Adam?" tanya pria disampingnya. Adam meneguk liurnya dan menggeleng.

"Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat pembunuh yang seperti ini..dan sengaja menulis tulisan itu..ia seolah..memberi peringatan bahwa ia akan melakukan lebih dari ini..ia akan datang lagi, Inspektur..ia seolah memberikan jejak agar kita menemukan ia segera-"

"Atau mempermainkan kita?" tanya Inspektur Lee. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

Tiba-tiba, keduanya mendengar suara keributan di luar. Adam segera pergi keluar dan menemukan seorang lelaki yang berdiri disebuah tong dan berteriak.

"DUNIA AKAN KIAMAT! PEMBUNUH SUDAH BERTEBARAN! KEJAHATAN LAH YANG BERDIRI DI ATAS DUNIA! NERAKA AKAN MEMENUHI TIAP SUDUT DUNIA! SELAMATKAN KAMI TUHAN! MUNGKINKAH KALIAN YANG BERLINDUNG DI BALIK NAMA KEPOLISIAN ADALAH PEMBUNUH YANG SESUNGGUHNYA?!" ia memekik seolah memprovokasi yang lain. Warga yang mendengarnya mulai berteriak seolah setuju ucapan lelaki itu.

"Tangkap dia! Bawa ke Kepolisian!" Inspektur segera memerintah polisi untuk mengamankan pria berumur akhir 30-an itu.

Jalanan itu begitu ramai oleh baku hantam antara polisi dan warga yang ada disana.

Di balik semua itu, terlihat lelaki yang mengamati dari jauh dengan seringainya. Ia menonton dengan kepuasan dan mendengus remeh.

"Malam ini..aku akan beraksi lagi..kali ini..lebih..sedikit lebih meriah.." desisnya lalu berjalan lalu terdiam. "Atau aku buat mereka lebih kebingungan lagi? Ah...otakku kenapa harus banyak ide? Khekhekhe.." ia terkekeh dan mendekati gerombolan polisi yang sedang menenangkan warga yang menggila akibat terprovokasi oleh ulahnya.

.

.

.

Thomas tidak belajar dengan gurunya seperti biasa. Ia duduk di taman rumahnya sembari mendengarkan ibunya bermain biola. Seekor anjing cokelat gelap nyaris hitam yang serupa dengan serigala, duduk di dekat kakinya sembari menatapi sang tuan yang sesekali membelai kepalanya.

Ibunya menyelesaikan permainan biolanya dan tersenyum. Ia duduk menghadap Thomas dan menuang teh untuk dirinya dan puteranya dan meminumnya pelan.

"Kau suka musiknya? Kakek dulu sering memainkannya untuk ibu sebelum beliau meninggal. Katanya, bila kau bersama yang paling kau kasihi mainlah biola. Dan ibu mengasihimu dan ayahmu." Jelas ibunya. Thomas tersenyum. Anjing itu menggonggong pada ibunya. Carla tertawa. "Dan juga Ebony. Aku juga mengasihimu kawan kecil." Lalu keduanya tertawa ketika anjing itu menggonggong riang.

Thomas menatap langit yang biru dan menikmati angin lembut yang membelai rambut hitamnya. Bukan salahnya ia menjadi seperti ini. Ia yakin bisa sembuh.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, departemen kepolisian nampak sibuk dengan kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi. Ramainya warga yang ribut akibat terprovokasi sudah bisa di tenangkan dan Adam sudah berhasil mengamankan sang pria yang diketahui bernama Lee Kyeong Yeong. Ia sekarang berada di ruangan bersama sang detektif dan inspektur kepolisian serta seorang wanita bernama Kim Ga Eun. Dia adalah seorang pengamat yang mengerti psikologi manusia. Dia biasanya memutuskan apakah orang tersebut berbohong atau tidak. Sedangkan seorang lagi ada detektif yang terkenal sedikit tidak sabaran namun sebenarnya sangat cerdas untuk ukuran lelaki berumur 22 tahun, ia adalah Vernon.

"Katakan dengan kami, tuan! Apa yang kau inginkan dari memprovokasi warga!" Vernon membentak lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menatap mata sang detektif muda.

"Aku sudah katakan dengan anda! Saya berani sumpah, tuan! Saya tidak merasa memprovokasi! Ketika kalian membuka penutup kepala, yang ada di kepala saya hanyalah mengapa saya di perlakukan seperti ini!" pria itu membalas pertanyaan Vernon. Sang detektif muda menggeram.

"Jelas-jelas anda memprovokasi warga di sekitar tempat kejadian dan mengacaukan tim penyidik! Anda bisa di jatuhi hukuman penja-"

"Vernon! Cukup." Adam melirik tajam. Vernon membalas dan merapihkan sedikit kemejanya dan mundur sembari menahan emosinya. Adam duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki itu dan menatapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa anda bicara seperti itu, Tuan?" tanya Adam dengan nada tenang.

"Tuan Detektif, saya berani sumpah saya tidak tahu apapun. Tubuhku terasa seperti di luar kendali!" Lelaki itu berusaha meyakinkan pria di depannya. Adam menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksud anda, tuan?" tanya sang inspektur yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan dan menonton.

"Aku di dekati oleh pria asing dengan pakaian serba hitam, tapi Aku lupa seperti apa perawakannya. Aku lupa wajahnya, yang ku ingat dia bilang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keributan itu. Yang hanya kuingat lagi, ia menanyaiku tentang apa yang terjadi di dekat lokasi kejadian. Lalu tiba-tiba, aku merasa sangat pusing dan saat itu terasa begitu cepat. Tubuhku seperti tak bisa di kendalikan. Dan aku kehilangan kesadaranku untuk beberapa saat dan ketika kalian membuka penutup kepala dan mataku, aku sudah ada disini. Aku berani sumpah kalau aku berbohong! Kalian boleh berikan aku obat agar bicara jujur atau apapun itu! Aku bicara jujur! Aku tidak bersalah!" pria itu menangis kemudian karena tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Adam mengangguk dan bangkit. Ia menatap sang wanita satu-satunya disana, wanita itu mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara ini anda bebas. Tapi, kami sudah mencatat data diri anda dan segalanya. Kepolisian masih akan mengawasi anda meski tidak ketat. Vernon akan mengantar anda pulan-"

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAA...!" terdengar suara teriakan departemen kepolisian. Adam menatap sang Inspektur dan detektif muda itu. Mereka berlari keluar dan mendapati seorang polisi wanita yang menjerit di depan pintu toilet.

"Ada apa, Yuri?!" tanya Vernon. Wanita itu menunjuk toilet. Vernon segera membuka pintu toilet dan kaget ketika melihat hal mengerikan yang tak terbayang olehnya. Ia melihat sebuah daging berbentuk mirip rahim tepat di cermin toilet itu.

"Ya Tuhan..." desis Vernon.

"AMANKAN KEPOLISIAN! TINGKATKAN KEWASPADAAN! JACK THE RIPPER MENYELINAP KE KEPOLISIAN!" Inspektur segera memerintah dengan nada kuat.

.

.

Malam itu, Britania Raya terasa begitu hening. Di surat kabar, sudah ada 2 berita paling menghebohkan. Kasus pembunuhan wanita prostitusi dan rahim dari mayat yang di temukan menggantung di kepolisian.

Setelah mengamankan tempat, rahim itu di periksa dan hasilnya adalah positif milik si korban. Di duga, Jack The Ripper menyelinap masuk ke Departemen kepolisian dan berniat meneror mereka.

Namun, meski kejadian mengerikan telah terjadi dalam kurun waktu sangat dekat, bar malam tetap berjalan. Belum di adakan jam malam di sana. Hiburan malam dan prostitusi tetap berjalan.

Seorang lelaki dengan jasnya yang berwarna cokelat kayu memasuki bar itu. Seketika, aroma alkohol, aroma rokok dan suara teriakan dan tawa menghiasi tempat itu.

Lelaki dengan rambut platina yang di tata rapi itu duduk di salah satu meja dan menatapi bar ini. Wajahnya menyeringai menatapi beberapa wanita prostitusi yang nampak pasrah dan menikmati tindakan pelanggan mereka. Seorang wanita mengantarkan gelas ukuran sedang pada sang rambut platina dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Lelaki itu tak menyentuh gelasnya, ia masih menatapi sekitar hingga matanya bertemu pandang dengan seorang wanita yang menatapinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil dan mendekati sang rambut platina.

"Hei, orang baru disini?" tanya gadis itu. Rokok di tangannya di mainkan di antara jemari langsing sang gadis. Lelaki itu memberikan sedikit seringainya.

"Yah..bisa dikatakan begitu. Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar," jawabnya tenang. Wajah di antara ruangan temaram itu menggoda sang gadis. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Sang gadis menyulut rokok di tangannya, menghisap asapnya sedikit dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Apa kau juga orang baru di daerah sini? Aku tak pernah melihat lelaki setampan dirimu sebelumnya disini..biasanya mereka yang berwajah aneh." Jelasnya lalu tertawa bersama lelaki itu.

"Ya, aku datang 2 hari yang lalu dan sedang menunggu pekerjaan yang aku inginkan menerimaku." Jawab kembali pria tampan itu. "Panggil aku Kai, siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki bernama Kai itu. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil di antara rokoknya.

"Annie Chapman." Jawab sang gadis. Ia menghisap rokoknya sebentar dan menatap lelaki itu. "Aku tidak begitu suka basa-basi, Kai..apa kau mau menggunakanku? Aku akan berikan penawaran yang murah. Mengingat temanku..meninggal kemarin karena dibunuh oleh pembunuh brutal..ini adalah malam terakhir aku bekerja seperti ini karena menghormati temanku. Elizabeth Stride juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku hanya harus memberikan 80% hasilnya pada lelaki disana." Jelas gadis itu. Kai menoleh dan mendapati lelaki botak yang sedang menerima sekantung kecil uang dan membiarkan seorang lelaki tua membawa seorang gadis muda.

"Aku mengerti Annie, meski aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang seperti itu. Aku cukup tersentuh karena kau berhenti untuk temanmu. Ayolah, aku akan menolongmu dan temanmu, tapi sebelumnya.." Kai mengambil rokok di bibir gadis itu dengan cepat, menghisapnya hingga rokok yang setengah itu nyaris akan habis dan dengan tenang Kai menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. "Aku tak begitu suka seorang wanita berhati lembut sepertimu merokok di depan seorang pria." Ujarnya lalu membuang rokok itu. Kai meninggalkan sang gadis yang diam karena mendapatkan perlakuan yang cukup menyenangkan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kau ingin membawa Annie?" tanya lelaki itu. Kai tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian seluruh gadis disana. Beberapa menatapnya menggoda seolah mengganti Annie dengan mereka.

"Ya, dan aku juga ingin gadis bernama Elizabeth Stride. Dua wanita itu aku ambil malam ini." Ucap Kai. Lelaki botak itu terkekeh.

"Ternyata kau gila sex, kawan...Elizabeth!" lelaki botak itu memanggil seorang wanita yang sedang merokok di antara gadis yang menatapi Kai. Ia segera mendekati lelaki itu dan matanya langsung terpaku ketika menatapi Kai yang memberikan senyum yang paling mempesona dalam sejarah hidupnya. "Pergilah malam ini dengannya. Dan untukmu tuan, karena kau mengambil dua orang maka bayarannya-"

"Aku tahu." Jawab Kai. Ia mengambil sekantung kecil di dalam jasnya dan memberikannya pada lelaki itu. "100 keping emas." Jawabnya ramah. Lelaki itu menatap tidak percaya, begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Kawan, ini agak terlalu banyak. Aku menghargai satu orang 10 keping emas. Kau yakin?" tanya pria botak ini. Pria botak itu segera membagi uangnya pada Annie dan Elizabeth. Kai tersenyum.

"Annie, Elizabeth, ayo pergi." Ajak Kai lalu pergi mendahului yang lainnya. Kedua gadis itu mengikuti Kai dan keluar dari sana.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Elizabeth secara langsung. Lelaki berambut platina itu kini bisa dilihat secara jelas oleh kedua gadis prostitusi. Meski masih belum begitu jelas, namun mereka tahu mata biru gelap itu adalah warna matanya.

"Hanya seorang lelaki yang tersentuh oleh cerita singkat Annie Chapman. Kalian bebas sekarang dari tempat ini. Aku permisi dulu." Pamit Kai lalu berbalik dan melangkah.

"Tunggu sebentar!" lelaki itu berhenti ketika sang gadis bernama Annie menghentikannya. "Kami senang sekali kau mau menolong kami..tapi kalau kau sudah membayarnya, dan kami juga telah menerima uang darimu..maka gunakanlah kami..ini malam terakhir kami.." jelas Annie Chapman. Mereka tidak tahu, Kai menyeringai jahat mendengar penuturannya.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku butuh model untuk melukis..kalian keberatan..bila menanggalkan pakaian kalian untuk dilukis?" tanya Kai dengan nada sopan. Elizabeth tersenyum.

"Apapun itu."

.

.

Pagi itu, Britania Raya kembali heboh oleh penemuan mayat wanita yang ada di sebuah rumah milik wanita. Kondisi keduanya sungguh mengenaskan. Area yang ramai karena orang-orang yang ingin melihat sudah ditahan oleh polisi. Para wartawan mulai ramai mengambil foto.

Para detektif dari departemen kepolisian dan inspektur juga datang di tempat kejadian.

Adam memandang tidak percaya mayat ia lihat sekarang. Leher mereka dicongkel hingga tenggorokan mereka keluar dari leher. Perut mereka di buka lebar dan seluruh tubuh mereka terdapat goresan pisau.

"Dimana Yuri?" tanya sang Inspektur. Adam menggeleng.

"Maaf aku terlambat, aku tadi mengajak saudaraku terlebih dahulu." Yuri masuk ke ruangan itu lalu langsung terdiam melihat sosok dua tubuh mayat yang lebih mengenaskan daripada kemarin.

"Saudaramu? Siapa?" tanya Vernon heran.

"Halo, salam kenal." Sesosok pria masuk ke ruangan itu. Sosok pria dengan kemeja putih dan rompi berwarna hitam. Ia mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kulit berwarna hitam. "Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Saya dari Departemen Kepolisian di negara asal saya dan Yuri."

"Kenapa kau membawanya, Yuri?" tanya sang Inspektur.

"Ah, maafkan saya Inspektur, tapi saudara saya adalah seorang detektif yang hebat di tempat kami. Saya menyarankannya untuk pindah bekerja di sini namun ia belum mengirimkan surat lamarannya karena belum mengerti sistem disini. Saya memutuskan membawanya ke sini untuk langsung bertemu dengan kalian semua." Jelas Yuri.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan pria itu?" dengus Vernon. Kai tersenyum dan mendekati mayat tersebut. Matanya menatap serius.

"Yuri, mayat ini adalah korban selanjutnya dari korban yang kau tunjukan datanya kemarin denganku?" tanya Kai. Yuri mengangguk. "Kalian tidak sadar kalau mayat ini dibunuh hidup-hidup?" tanya Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Adam. Kai tersenyum.

"Perhatikan mayatnya baik-baik. Tidak usah teliti secara halus, secara garis kasar mereka dibunuh hidup-hidup." Ucap Kai yang langsung mendapatkan perhatian dari semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana caranya kau tahu? Yuri bahkan belum memeriksa. Jelaskan!" Vernon sedikit memaksa dan kembali mendapat seulas senyum dari Kai.

"Mata mayatnya membelak shock dan melihat ke atas. Bola mata yang shock. Dari pengamatan kasarku, leher mereka seperti di cekik...tunggu sebentar, Yuri..kemarilah." pinta Kai. Yuri mendekati Kai, tepatnya mayat yang kondisinya sudah tidak menyenangkan itu. "Coba kau perhatikan bekas cekikan di leher koban yang itu lalu cocokkan tangannya dengan tangan korban yang ini." Mereka mulai bekerja sementara para polisi yang bertugas mengambil foto melakukan pekerjaannya secara cepat.

"Hey! Aku menemukan sesuatu!" teriak Vernon. Semuanya menatap Vernon yang menemukan secarik kertas di dekat piringan musik yang berdarah.

 **Jack The Ripper**

"Kita akan membicarakan tentang mayat ini di Departemen Kepolisian Britania Raya. Kai, kau aku terima bekerja disini." Perintah sang Inspektur. Semua terdiam dan langsung mengikuti perintah sang inspektur.

.

.

Ruangan itu berisikan sang Inspektur, dua orang detektif terkenal, sang ahli otopsi dan seorang detektif baru yang diterima oleh sang inspektur.

"Jelaskan pengamatan kalian berdua." Perintah sang inspektur. Yuri melirik Kai yang mengangguk padanya.

"Seperti yang sudah aku lihat saat melihat secara garis kasar, mereka dibunuh dalam keadaan hidup dan sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi, dari luka yang mengerikan, leher mereka di congkel terlebih dahulu dan dalam kondisi sadar. Keduanya tak bisa berteriak..di duga karena mulut mereka di sumpal sesuatu." Ucap Kai. Semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Kai.

"Betapa teganya.." desis sang Inspektur.

"Belum berhenti disitu saja, Inspektur. Pembunuh juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti korban sebelumnya..namun, korban yang diketahui bernama Annie Chapman ini..dibunuh terlebih dahulu baru kemudian korban yang satunya lagi. Tapi, yang paling mengganggu kami berdua adalah..bekas cekikan di leher Annie Chapman adalah milik Elizabeth..begitu pula sebaliknya.." lanjut Yuri yang menatapi kertasnya dan foto yang ada disana.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Adam kaget.

"Hilangkan pertanyaan 'bagaimana bisa' itu, Detektif Adam. Pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa mereka saling cekik? Jelas sidik jari keduanya membuktikan segalanya. Bentuknya juga pas. Kenapa mereka saling cekik sebelum dibunuh?" tanya Kai sembari menatapi mata seluruh orang disana. Semua yang ada disana terdiam. "Rahim mereka juga hilang, persis seperti korban sebelumnya, Mary Ann Nichols." Kai menatapi kertasnya. Disana, Vernon masih diam.

"Rahim mereka digunting dan di ambil..." Adam hanya berdesis kecil menatapi kertas data milik Yuri. "Apa yang diinginkan oleh pembunuh ini..mengambil rahim..dari wanita prostitusi.." desisnya.

"Kita akan membicarakan masalah ini nanti. Ini adalah jam istirahat. Sore nanti, kalian semua harus ada disini untuk merencanakan misi yang sudah aku rancang." Perintah mutlak sang inspektur. Sang Inspektur berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kai..kau mau berkunjung ke rumahku dan makan siang disana?" tawar Adam. Kai menatap dan tersenyum.

"Suatu kehormatan di undang untuk makan siang di rumah sang Detektif terpercaya Departemen Kepolisian Britania Raya." Ujar Kai. Keduanya melangkah keluar. Tidak mengetahui mata Vernon yang menatap penuh aura yang tak akan dimengerti oleh siapapun.

"Siapa kau..Kai.." desis Vernon curiga dan tajam ketika tubuh Kai menghilang bersama Adam.

.

.

.

"Jadi..bisakah kau jelaskan pendapatmu tentang pembunuh yang heboh di koran ini, Thomas?" tanya seorang wanita yang menatapnya lembut. Lelaki yang dimaksud mengangguk.

"Me..mennurutku...dia..a..adalah pp..psikopat...mennurutkuu juga..dia.."

"Ya?"

"Ddia...ingiinn..menerrorrr..pa..para pekerjja..pro..prostitusii..agarr meninggalkann pekerjaan ituu..bisakah kau bayangkan kalauu seluruuh wanitaa tu..tunasusila menjadi bagiann prostitusi?" lanjutnya kembali. Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku bisa bayangkan itu Thomas. Dampaknya akan buruk sekali untuk Britania Raya. Ditambah lagi adanya kasus terror Jack The Ripper. Sepertinya ia seolah berkata agar kembalilah ke jalan yang benar. Tapi menurutku tetaplah salah membunuh wanita dengan cara begitu."

"Y..ya..salahh..itu melanggar hak..asasi..manusia." lanjut Thomas sembari menatapi mata gurunya itu. Gurunya menutup bukunya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau berkembang sangat baik dari sebelumnya. Tenangkan dirimu dan lain kali, bicaralah lagi lebih banyak. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, tuan Thomas." wanita itu tersenyum dan berdiri lalu meninggalkan lelaki bernama Thomas di ruangannya. Setelah keluar, sosok wanita berwajah lembut kembali menyambutnya.

"Ah, nyonya! Selamat! Tuan Thomas berkembang sangat baik. Ia tidak begitu banyak mengucapkan pengulangan kata. Ke depan, saya harap dia bisa normal kembali. Trauma yang terekam di otaknya sepertinya mulai memudar. Saya harap, keluarga dan anda bisa membangun suasana bagus untuk bisa lebih banyak berkomunikasi dengannya." Nona Anne menyalami wanita itu.

"Oh Tuhan, syukurlah..sepertinya terapi dari anda berhasil, Nona. Saya sangat berterima kasih. Saya akan berusaha agar keluarga saya bisa membangun suasana lebih baik untuk Thomas. Terima kasih atas pertolongan anda." Tutur sang nyonya dengan perasaan senang. Nona Anne hanya tersenyum dan pergi keluar dari rumah itu.

"Nyonya.." panggil sebuah suara. Wanita itu berbalik dan menemukan seorang wanita berwajah lembut.

"Ah, Lily! Anakku akan normal kembali!" ujarnya lalu memeluk wanita paruh baya itu. "Aku senang sekali! Trauma anakku pasti sudah berkurang drastis. Dia akan normal lagi." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Saya turut senang atas kabar tersebut, nyonya. Saya baru saja mendapat telefon dari suami anda kalau ia akan pulang untuk makan siang bersama seorang detektif baru yang membantunya hari ini." Ucapnya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Karena Thomas juga berhasil mencapai sesuatu yang bagus, bisakah aku minta kau hidangkan sesuatu yang special untuk tamu kita juga?" tanya Carla dengan nada lembut. Wanita itu mengangguk dan segera pergi menyiapkannya. Carla memasuki kamar Thomas.

"Thomas! bagaimana dengan hari ini?"

"Ya..kami..membicarakann..banyakk..hal, ibu..termasuk..Jack The Ripper..hahaha.." jawab anak lelakinya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum senang. Guru Thomas benar, ia meningkat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ayah akan datang bersama rekan barunya untuk makan siang. Bersiaplah." Ujar ibunya. Thomas mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Ia segera bangkit dan mulai menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk memilih pakaian. Dan entah mengapa, Thomas merasakan debaran aneh dari alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

"Lily, apakah aku sudah tampil dengan baik?" tanya Carla antusias. Anggukan wanita paruh baya itu semakin menyenangkan hatinya. Pintu itu diketuk dan dibuka oleh sang pekerja di rumah itu.

"Carla?" tanya Adam dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia sedikit kaget menemukan istrinya terlihat lebih 'bersinar' daripada biasanya. Senyumnya lebih cantik meski riasannya sangat sederhana. Gaun yang ia kenakan pun tak mewah seperti ingin ke pesta Ratu.

"Selamat datang, sayang." Sambutnya lembut. Sebuah kecupan singkat tercipta di antara keduanya. "Kami dengar kau membawa tamu? Aku punya berita bagus, sayang." Carla tersenyum cerah. Senyum yang dulunya hampir hilang karena kesedihan akibat tindakan penyiksaan yang di alami anaknya dulu. Carla melirik di belakang tubuh suaminya itu. Seorang lelaki dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ya, seorang detektif baru..Ah! Kai, perkenalkan..ini keluargaku. Carla, istriku dan Thomas. Anak lelaki semata wayangku." Ujarnya. Kai tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Carla lembut dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Suatu kehormatan berkenalan dengan istri seorang detektif kenamaan di Britania Raya, Lady Carla." Ujar Kai. Wajah Carla merona lembut.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kai. Kau pemuda yang santun. Ini Thomas, anak lelaki kami." Kai menatapi Thomas sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Hai Thomas, senang berkenalan denganmu.." keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Yya..senang berkenalann denganmu, Kai.."

"Ah! Baiklah, ayo kita segera makan siang." Carla segera mengajak keluarga beserta tamu mereka untuk segera ke ruang makan.

Disana, hidangan mewah sudah tercipta.

"Sayang, apa berita bagus itu sangat luar biasa? Perayaannya cukup mewah." Mereka semua duduk. Dua pelayan rumah itu segera menyiapkan makanan dan menuangkan anggur yang aroma manisnya tercium samar. Carla tersenyum.

"Ya. kau tahu? Nona Anne mengatakan, Thomas mengalami peningkatan yang sangat cepat. Ia sudah bisa mengobrol dengan lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Asalkan kita membangun suasana yang lebih nyaman. Traumanya akan hilang. Ah, maafkan kami Kai. Aku terlalu senang." Kai tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, aku turut bahagia melihat sebuah keluarga sedang berbahagia." Tutur Kai. Ia memperhatikan Thomas yang tersenyum menatapi ibunya. Tak ada yang tahu kalau matanya kurang dari sedetik berkilat berwarna perak ketika menatapi Thomas yang sedang menikmati potongan daging yang masuk ke mulutnya. Dan tak ada yang tahu, ia menyeringai kecil.

"Kai, kau adalah saudara Yuri, bukan begitu?" tanya Adam pada lelaki berambut platina. Kai terkekeh kecil.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, Sir. Kami tidak sedarah, hanya saja persahabatan ayahnya dengan ayahku sangat dekat. Menjadikan kami seperti saudara tak sedarah." Jelasnya. Ia memasukkan potongan daging itu ke mulutnya kembali.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa meneliti mayat-"

"Sayang, tolong jangan bicarakan hal itu saat makan siang. Kau tahu itu tidak baik.." Carla dan Adam saling bertatapan.

"Aku rasa..ti..tidak apa-apa bu..a..aku sudah dewasa, cepat..atauu lambat, aku akan terlibatt percakapan se..seperti ini." Thomas tersenyum. Carla mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Si..silahkan lanjutkan ayah.." Thomas tersenyum.

"Jadi..bagaimana caranya, Kai?"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf bila Lady Carla tidak berkenan. Tetapi, untuk melihat mayat, aku melihat berdasarkan wajah dan cacat yang di alaminya sebelum meninggal. Bila kau melihat dari ekspresi mayat, sorot mata dan cacat di tubuhnya, kau akan mengerti. Dan yang terpenting, insting." Jelas Kai secara singkat. Adam mengangguk.

"Kau sudah banyak bekerja untuk kepolisian di tempatmu?" tanya Adam. Kai mengangguk.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu, Sir."

"Kau..luar biasa, Ka..Kai.." puji Thomas. Mata biru gelap Kai menatap Thomas dan tersenyum.

"Semua orang punya anugerah masing-masing yang belum tentu dimiliki oleh orang lain, Thomas. kau pasti punya sesuatu yang lebih hebat dariku yang hanya bisa memeriksa mayat." Wajah Thomas bersemu dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

Setelah makan siang itu, Kai dan Thomas berkeliling dengan anjing peliharaan Thomas di kebun rumah. Cuaca masih siang dan sedikit menyengat.

"Kau punya keluarga yang sangat hangat, Thomas..kau beruntung." Kai membuka percakapan. Thomas menatap Kai yang tersenyum. Thomas tersenyum.

"Bi..bisa..dikatakaan..begitu. aku..beruntuung.." ujarnya. Keduanya duduk di salah satu bangku di taman buatan rumah itu. Pohon yang rimbun dan angin yang bertiup lembut membuat siapa saja merasa betah untuk berlama-lama disana.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau..memiliki gangguan bicara...?" tanya Kai lembut. Thomas menatap mata biru gelap Kai. "Tetapi kalau kau tidak bisa mengatakannya, tidak apa-apa Thomas. Aku hanya ingin tahu, karena mungkin aku bisa membantu." Thomas tersenyum lemah.

"Otakku..menga...mengalami gangguan berat akibat..benturan..karena orang-orang..ya..yang menyiksaku..kar..rena aku keturunan Asia, Kai..dulu..harusnya lebihh parah. Sekarang sudah lebihh baik..Aku yakin, Tu..Tuhan mendengar doaku..dan akan menye..menyembuhkanku." Thomas tersenyum menatap mata itu dengan yakin. Kai tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Thomas.

Thomas terdiam merasakan telapak tangan Kai yang lebar dan hangat. Menyalurkan kehangatan lembut asing yang menyenangkan. Dan, baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"Ya, aku yakin kau akan sembuh..kau pemuda luar biasa, Thomas..matamu terutama. Seolah bicara pada siapa saja mengenai dirimu." Tutur Kai dengan lembut. Keduanya saling memandang. Angin itu memeluk keduanya. Menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka berdua. Memeluk dengan rasa nyaman. Thomas tidak risih dengan tangan Kai.

"Kai..! ini gawat!" sebuah suara memanggil. Keduanya berbalik dan menemukan ayah Thomas. "Cepat kemari!" teriaknya. Kai menatap Thomas dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali lagi.." ujarnya lalu langsung berlari mengikuti panggilan ayah Thomas. namun, ia berhenti sebentar. "Dan oh ya, asal kau tahu saja, doa mu belum tentu di kabulkan dengan cepat. Kau mungkin butuh bantuan dari 'tempat' lain." Ujarnya cepat lalu langsung meninggalkan Thomas.

Thomas berdiri dan menatapi mobil ayahnya yang langsung berjalan ketika Kai sudah masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan pergi dari sana. Ada perasaan nyaman namun asing yang dihembuskan angin bersama nama pemuda itu ke dalam dadanya. Mengisi seluruh sudut kosong yang dulunya ditinggali rasa sakit. Digantikan dengan rasa nyaman namun asing dan sudut dirinya berteriak tidak ingin namun sudut hati lainnya membutuhkan rasa itu.

Thomas tersenyum.

.

.

"Ada apa, Sir?!" tanya Kai. Mobil yang dibawa oleh ayah Thomas itu ngebut menuju Departemen kepolisian.

"Inspektur baru saja menelfonku! Dia mendapatkan kartu pos dari Jack The Ripper!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Makin lama makin gaje, ya. horrornya kurang. Lagi gak mood bikin cara nyiksanya tapi mood bayangin kondisi mayatnya. Wkwkwkwk /diemlu

Kok makin lama makin ngerasa yang baca udah gak ada lagi ya? yang review juga makin menurun. Apa fictnya makin gaje kah? Uhuhuuu TT-TT

Oh ya, Rai harap dengan gantinya penname, kalian gak sulit buat ngenalin Rai. Dan last but not least, Rai bikin fict baru. Genrenya agak beda dari sebelumnya karena kangen masa muda. Hahaha/berasatua.

Judulnya Hey! Class Leader! Lagi kangen masa sekolah. Emang dari dulu pengen bikin fict yang genrenya keluar dari kebiasaan. Gak Fantasy. Biasanya bikin Fantasy. Hahaha~~

Pair? Sebenarnya point couplenya itu HunHan, ChanBaek sama KaiSoo. Tapi kalian bisa req cameo couple di fict itu. ^^

Well, have anything to ask about this fict? Just review! ^^

Sign,

Raichi.

South Bengkulu, 2016.


End file.
